Fury Of The Storm
by KingdomJester
Summary: Roxas' uncle sells him to a group of men for a year in exchange for drugs. His life becomes a living nightmare. His life is torn apart little by little, but there is one man in this group who takes pity on the boy. Axel has seen his boss abuse many boys, but this one is different. AkuRoku. Warning! Abuse and rape! AU and OOCness.
1. Prologue: Your New Home

**Um, this is my first story (the one I worked with Ireland Maslow on doesn't count), so please give me a chance. I've written short stories before, but never let others read them. Characters are OOC (out of character) and this is an AU (alternate universe) story. This is just the prologue and the rest of the chapters will be longer. Ireland Maslow helped me on this. She proofread it and gave me some tips, so thanks to her. I'm not entirely sure what to say, so enjoy?**

**I've seen some people do disclaimers, I'm just doing one, so listen up. I don't own anything you may recognize in any chapters. **

**Third Person's POV:**

"I don't think he's coming, boss." Axel said as he walked up to the silver-haired man.

"He'll be here," Xemnas replied, knowing the other man wouldn't give up this offer. Axel sighed and stood beside his boss as they stared down the road. It was the middle of the night, so nobody would be out right now. The sound of crickets and the wind blowing the trees around was the only noise. After an hour of standing out there they finally saw headlights coming toward them. "Told you," Xemnas said with a smirk. He motioned for the others to come. They all walked up as the car approached. A tall man with blonde hair stepped out.

"Did you bring him?" Xemnas asked and the man nodded.

"He's in the backseat." Xemnas smiled and walked over to open one of the back doors. There was a young boy with spikey blonde hair sticking in every direction laying across the backseat. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back with what looked like a green neck tie. Xemnas reached out and pulled the boy out.

"Axel," he said as he shoved the boy toward the red-haired man. He caught the kid before he could fall to the ground. He could see the blue blindfold was wet on the bottoms. The boy was crying.

"Are you going to hold up to your end of the deal?" The blonde man asked and Xemnas nodded. He walked over and got a large, red duffel bag out of a black van parked off the road. He came back and handed it over.

"This was our deal," Xemnas said as he handed it over. Axel knew what was in it. It was a bag full of drugs. He had been there when the deal was made. Xemnas wanted the blonde kid and in exchange he was willing to pay with the one thing he knew the blonde man couldn't resist. The drug he had bought for the last ten years. He sold his nephew to get the drugs. It was supposedly a year's supply, but Axel knew it wouldn't last that long. He got the drugs, and Xemnas got the boy for a year. At the end of the year, the boy would go home unless his uncle wanted to make another deal. But that depended on if Xemnas wanted him again, he may be on the look for someone new.

"Been good doing business with you." The blonde man said before walking back to his car.

"Put him in the van," Xemnas commanded Axel. He did as he was told and led the boy toward the van. He opened the back and shoved the boy in. He knew the next year was going to be a living hell for the young boy. Axel climbed in after the boy.

"You got a name?" He asked as Xemnas pulled back onto the road and headed to the house. The young boy's body shook with fear and his stomach spazomed, telling Axel he was still crying.

"R-Roxas," he whispered, Axel barely heard him. Axel nodded although Roxas couldn't see it. "W-where are we going?"

"Shut up back there," Xemnas said with a strict tone, telling them he wasn't kidding. Axel stopped talking and the boy just sat there and cried. Axel stared at him. He already cute, he wondered what his eyes looked like. Axel shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think like that. This boy was Xemnas' newest victim. Once they got back to the house, Axel grabbed the boy and yanked him out of the van. Just because he thought the boy was cute didn't mean he was going to go soft for him. He pulled him along as they walked to the house, only talking to tell the boy what was in front of him, such as stairs. Once inside, everyone in the room turned to see the newest house guest.

"Take him to his new room," Xemnas commanded. Axel nodded once and then led the boy to the basement. The bedroom wasn't much, a bed big enough for one person, a dresser, a full length mirror against the white wall, a fold up table in the corner with a single chair. The room had dry wall up that was never painted, so it was just white and it had cream-colored carpet that was stained up a bit.

"This is where you will stay unless told otherwise. It's not like you have a choice," Axel said as he guided the boy to sit on the old bed. It squeaked under the new weight. Axel pulled his pocket knife out and cut the boy's bound hands loose. The boy gasped when the cold metal touched his cheek. "I'm just cutting the blindfold off," Axel said with no emotion. He sawed the cloth off and then dropped it. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at the man before him. _Bright blue eyes._ Axel thought to himself, answering his earlier question.

"Okay, Roxas, through that door, there is a bathroom with a sink, shower and toilet. Xemnas decides when and what you eat, so you'll have to wait until he says so. Welcome to your new home," with that Axel left the room. The door knob was on backwards to it locked from the outside, there was also a deadbolt lock and a chain lock on the door. After Axel locked all three, he walked back up the stairs. Xemnas wasn't completely cruel, the room had heat, so the boy wouldn't freeze, he would eat at least once a day, he had a bathroom to clean himself up and once he learned his place he would have more freedom to roam the house. Under the close watch of somebody else of course. At first the boy will be punished for disobeying, but after that it'll get better. Although he'll still have to tend to whatever Xemnas demanded. Whether it was sexual or non-sexual, Roxas would be forced to do it and punished when he disobeys. Some learn faster, or give up faster, than others. Maybe Roxas would be smart enough to just give in. It was only a year.

**So, what did everyone think? Like I said, chapters will get longer. I just wrote this to set the story. A lot will happen in this story so please give it a chance. I like all Kingdom Hearts characters, including Xemnas, so I didn't use him as the bad guy because I don't like him. I used him because I think he fit pretty well. Sorry if this wasn't that great.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Nightmare

**I would have gotten this chapter done earlier today, but my uncle took my laptop away until I got my school work done. I was supposed to be doing school work (I'm homeschooled) but I was writing instead. According to Ireland I'm officially a writer, lol. But the ideas for this story have been running through my mind all day. **

**Thank you to and xMoymoy for reviewing. Also thanks to anyone who read and followed.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape.**

* * *

It had been two weeks of being locked in the small room. Roxas didn't do anything but sit curled up in the corner of his bed. His heart would pound whenever he heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. He only knew two people, Xemnas, the cause of all his pain the last two weeks; and Axel, the one who came to take care of him. Axel had put him in this room his first night and then came to take care of him after the first night with Xemnas. He wanted to go home. It wasn't paradise there, but at least no one touched him the way Xemnas does. He held his knees tighter as her heard footsteps. The locks were undone and then the door opened to show the red-head standing there with a slight smile. Roxas relaxed slightly. The man was holding a plate of food in his right hand and a glass of dark liquid in the other. He used his foot to close the door and then walked over to the bed. Roxas couldn't help that his heart was still pounding. He didn't trust any of these men. He didn't care that Axel hadn't hurt him.

"You hungry?" Roxas shook his head no. "You haven't eaten since being here, you have to be hungry." He held the plate of food out to the boy. Roxas eyed the food for a long moment before shaking his head. "We didn't do anything to the food. See," Axel picked up the fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes. After showing it wasn't poisoned he held it out to Roxas' again who still declined the food.

"Suite yourself," Axel sat the food on the table. "I'll leave it here if you want it. Be back later," he left the room and hoped the boy would eat. He went through this with every single captive. Xemnas would eventually say that if he wanted to eat he would have to ask, and Axel would stop taking food to offer. There was something about this kid that made him really hope he would make it. The last one killed himself before he got to leave. He slit his throat with a piece of wood he managed to pull off the bottom of the bed frame. Axel had been the one to find the young boy. Xemnas told them to call the boys guardians, tell them what happened and then take the boy to them. It wasn't Xemnas problem. Axel went to the funeral out of respect. For seven months that boy's life was a living nightmare and Axel had to witness it. Now he was being forced to watch this boy be hurt. He knew exactly why he stayed with Xemnas and the others though. He knew he had no choice.

"Did the runt eat?" Xaldin asked from where he stood. He was making himself a sandwich. Axel shook his head.

"I left the food on the table, so he might." Axel said as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. Xemnas walked into the room and went to the fridge to get another beer. It was getting late so Axel knew the beers would go fast.

"Did he eat?" Xemnas asked before taking a drink of beer.

"Not when I was there. I left it for him though." Axel answered and Xemnas pointed toward the basement stairs.

"Go see if he's touched it, if not, bring it up here. I have some business to take of with him." The silver-haired man smirked, Xaldin chuckled as he went back to the other room. Axel nodded once and made his way down the stairs. He unlocked the doors and poked his head in. He found the boy sitting in the corner of the bed with his knees to his chest and his arms tightly around them. It was how he always sat. But this time he noticed the plate of food was on the bed in front of him and the glass of soda was sitting on top of the dresser next to the bed. There were a few bites of food left on the plate and about one drink left in the cup. Axel smiled a little as he walked fully in.

"Xemnas told me to come get the dishes. Finish up," Axel said as he sat in the chair at the table. The boy shook his head and used his bare foot to push the plate farther away. "If you're sure," Axel said before standing back up. He walked over and picked up the plate and the cup. "At least finish the drink." He held it out. Roxas reached a shakey hand out and took the cup. He drank the last of the cola and then handed the cup back to Axel. Axel nodded once and then turned to leave. Once he was upstairs he put the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to tell Xemnas that the boy had eaten. He was worried he would end up throwing the food back up after Xemnas dealt with him. But at least some of the food would digest before then. It would keep the kid alive.

* * *

Roxas was shaking as he heard the heavy footsteps. He had learned the difference between Axel and Xemnas. Axel's footsteps where loud and fast, like he was running down the stairs. Xemnas took his time. His steps were slow but still loud. Tears collected in the fifteen-year-old's eyes as he waited for the door to open. The locks were undone slowly and then the door crept open. Xemnas liked to take his time which tortured the boy.

"Are you going to be a good boy tonight?" Xemnas asked with a smirk as he walked to the bed. The boy whimpered and tried to make himself smaller by moving farther into the corner. Xemnas reached out and grabbed his ankles, yanking hard enough to pull the boy toward him. He climbed on top of the teen, shoving him back on the bed. Roxas was crying hard now. He had endured this every night since getting here, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut as his clothes were removed. He heard ruffling and a zipper and knew the man was getting undressed. He felt a warm body lay back on top of him. Xemnas started to kiss the boy's lips and moved his lower body to rub against the teen's thigh. Roxas was all out sobbing now. He let out a cry of pain as he got backhanded.

"Kiss back," the man demanded before pressing their lips together roughly. The young boy forced himself to kiss back even though he was still sobbing. He had to swallow hard to keep from choking. Xemnas moved so he could flip Roxas over on to his stomach. "Lay still and don't fight," Xemnas said as he positioned himself. Roxas screamed and cried while Xemnas shoved inside him. He continued to scream while Xemnas pumped in and out of the teen.

"Pl-ease! I'll do any-thing! J-ust st-op! Pl-ease!" The boy begged through his sobs.

"Shut up!" Xemnas yelled with a particularly hard thrust. He continued his fast past thrusting and Roxas continued sobbing and begging him to stop. Roxas felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. It hurt so bad. Xemnas got tired of listening to it so he smacked his hand over the boy's mouth and squeezed tightly. His finger tips dug painfully into Roxas' cheeks. His hot breath was labored and loud in the boy's ears. Xemnas started to slam into the boy's rear as hard as he could. His moans became louder before he let out a loud curse. He finished inside the teen and then collapsed on top of him. His heavy weight was crushing the small boy beneath him. After catching his breath, Xemnas pulled out of Roxas and stood to put his clothes on. He gave Roxas' sore rear a harsh slap before dropping his clothes on him.

"If you didn't cry and whine so much it would be better. But you'll learn your place eventually. See you tomorrow," another smack to his rear and then the man left the room, locking the door behind him. Roxas curled up and sobbed. Why did his uncle sell him to that man? What had done that was terrible enough for his uncle to not even care what happened to him? Was he really not worth more than drugs? Did his uncle even know he was being raped and hit? If he did, does he care? Roxas sobbed so hard it physically hurt. He wanted to go home even if his uncle didn't care about him.

He was crying so much he didn't notice the door opening. Axel felt his heart break a little at the sight in front of him. He never understood how Xemnas could do this to someone. How can someone hurt another person in this way? Especially someone as innocent, tiny and young as Roxas. He shook head and did as he was told to do. He walked into the bathroom and got a rag wet before walking back to the bedroom. The boy was still sobbing hard. He laid the wet rag down on top of the dresser and laid a gentle hand on Roxas' shoulder. He jumped and tried to get away from the hand.

"Pl-ease d-don't! N-Not ag-ain!" Roxas cried as he curled tighter up.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. How about we get you dressed?" Axel said in a soft tone. He tried not to show too much compassion, but he wanted to show enough so the boy would trust him a little. He picked up the blue boxers that were laying on the bed. He gently guided the boy to lay on his back. He tried not to touch too much or any place that would make him uncomfortable. Roxas laid still and let the red-head put the boxers on him. Axel then put his jeans back on him, then the shirt. "Do you want to get under the covers?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded his head. Roxas carefully moved to get under the multi-colored blanket. It was something that Xemnas had bought for five dollars. It was made to look like it had been patched up in places with different color patches. Roxas laid on his side and sobbed into the pillow. Axel rubbed his back. He wasn't sure if it was helping or making it worse. He tried to make it comforting but he knew the boy probably didn't want to be touched.

Axel stood up and grabbed the rag. He reached down and moved the pillow. He gently moved Roxas' face and ran the cold rag over it.

"Do you want anything for pain?" Axel asked as he pulled out a white bottle from his jacket pocket. He walked to the bathroom and got the plastic cup out of the shower. He filled it with water and walked back. Roxas had tears falling down his face again. This had become a nightly thing. Roxas didn't fight Xemnas as much as the others but he took it harder afterwards. "Take these," Axel held out two pills and the plastic green cup. Roxas moved to sit up slightly. He took one pill at a time, washing them down with the water. He then finished off the cup and handed it back to Axel who put in on the dresser. Axel sat down on the edge of the bed and offered a comforting hand. Roxas coward away from Axel warm touch.

"I won't hurt you, Roxas," Axel said, though he kept his hands to himself this time. Roxas was still crying and Axel decided to wait for him to calm down. He wondered if Roxas would cry himself to sleep. It was a possibility. He hadn't slept much since getting here, at least not that Axel knew of. He sat there and waited. After what Axel guessed was an hour, the kid calmed down. He was still hiccuping here and there. He let out a long yawn and his eyes were lazy. "You should get some sleep, kid." Axel told him but Roxas shook his head no.

"H-he mi-ght come b-ack," Roxas whispered, not looking up at man beside him. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"He shouldn't be back tonight, I think you're safe. But if you don't want to sleep, that's your choice, kid." Axel sat there for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Did you go to school before coming here?" Roxas nodded slightly.

"Y-yes," he whispered. Axel hadn't really been able to get the kid to talk to him. He understood why though. Why should Roxas trust any of the people holding him captive?

"Did you have a girlfriend?" Roxas shook his head. "Boyfriend?" Another no. "Had you ever been with a guy before this?" Axel asked cautiously.

"N-not like this," the boy whispered. Axel stared at him as he bit his lip.

"Were you a virgin?" He asked and Roxas nodded his head, not saying anything. Axel figured he was making the boy uncomfortable so he sighed before standing up. "Well, try to sleep," Axel started to walk toward the door but was stopped by Roxas' small voice.

"D-does it get... better? Is it always gonna hurt?" Axel stared at the floor.

"I can't answer that," Axel said sadly before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him. He really knew it wouldn't. If Roxas started to feel comfortable with what was happening, or it become bearable, Xemnas would do something to hurt him again. It wouldn't get better.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be longer but the last part I changed it and made it the beginning of chapter two because I feel it fits better. Also, I don't cuss personally, and my mom taught me that men shouldn't cuss in front of girls, and I'm sure most of who read this are girls (I'm a guy, btw). So I'm not going to put any cussing, but if you cuss I won't say you can't, to each his (or her) own. I will do like I did with Xemnas and say that they cursed and you can fill in whatever word you think they would have said. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2: It Hurts

**Yay for longer chapters! I'm not really sure what to say. This would have been up earlier but I had school (no laptop for me) and then work, blah. **

**Thank you to ReliveTheGreat for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to whoever read, the people who followed and favorited. :D **

Axel rolled out of bed three days after his talk with Roxas. He didn't want to get up but with all the noise downstairs he couldn't fall back asleep. He yawned while scratching his head. His red pj pants hung low on his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight, black, short sleeve shirt and a clean pair of boxers. He went to the bathroom that connected his room to the next one over. He started to shower, stripped down and got in. The hot water felt good running down his body. He started to go over everything he would need to do today. Xemnas told him and Xion that they needed to go to the grocery store today. Xion was here for pretty much the same reason Axel was. They didn't have anywhere else to go. Their lives were torn apart in an instant and Xemnas was there to offer them help and shelter. They were both young and had no other choice.

After his shower, he got dressed and went back to his bedroom. It was quiet downstairs so he figured everyone had left for the day.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in," Axel told whoever was at the door while he used a towel on his hair. The familiar black-haired girl walked into the room.

"Hey hot head, what's taking you so long?" She asked and Axel smiled a little.

"I just woke up, Xion," Axel told her.

"You should have been up sooner, I've been waiting for an hour for you lazy butt!" She said before turning and walking out. Axel chuckled as he shook his head. He slid his black boots, grabbed his keys and wallet, and a jacket before he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Xion was in the kitchen eating an apple when he came in.

"Go ahead and start to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Axel told her and she smirked at him. She looked toward the basement stairs and then back to him.

"You gonna check on him, aren't you?" She asked, although she knew the answer. Axel had been spending more time with this one than any of the previous ones.

"Shut up and get in the car," Axel said, Xion laughed a little as she walked away. Axel waited until she was gone and he heard the front door shut. He walked downstairs and to the door with locks. The basement wasn't much, one open room at the bottom of the steps with Roxas' room being directly across from the stairs. There wasn't much in the big room except for some junk and boxes. Axel undid the locks and opened it. After first glance it looked like the boy was gone. He pulled his eyebrows together. Had Xemnas taking him somewhere? He walked in and shut the door. He was shocked when pain exploded through his face, knocking him to the ground. He cursed and reached up to touch his nose, which was bleeding. He looked up when the sound of the door opening filled his ears. Roxas was trying to run up the stairs. Axel didn't want to have to do this, but Xemnas would kill him if Roxas got away. He jumped up and caught the teen halfway up the stairs.

"PLEASE! NO! I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Roxas yelled as he fought Axel. Axel grabbed him around the waist and picked him up to carry him back to the bedroom. The boy was sobbing and beating his fists against Axel's arms, still begging to be let go. Once in the room, Axel used his foot to close the door and walked over to drop Roxas on the bed, literally. He walked over and pulled his keys out of his pocket, locking the door from the inside. He turned back around, ready to yell at Roxas for how stupid what he just did was. His eyes softened though when he saw the boy with his face buried in the pillow, his whole body shaking with sobs. He let out an aggravated groan and ran a hand through his wild hair. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't be doing that, Roxas. Do you know what would happen if you tried that with Xemnas? He would be in here beating you unconscious right now! What you just did was the most stupid thing you could do! What did you even use?" He said, tone raised, he turned to locate Roxas assault weapon himself. It was a leg off of the chair. The chair leg was laying on the floor where Roxas had dropped it and the chair was laying on its side near the table. He looked back down at the sobbing boy. "Look, I'll tell Xemnas I got ticked off over something and broke the chair. If he knows you did it, he'll beat you senseless with it. Just don't try anything stupid again." With that Axel stood and walked over to the other side of the room. He wiped the dripping blood off his upper lip and picked up the chair and broken chair leg. He walked used his key to unlock the door, locking it back after getting outside. He carried the broken chair upstairs and threw it out on the back porch. Xemnas would probably just tell him to burn it, but he might want it fixed. Axel decided not to do anything until he got back. He walked back into the house and Xion was walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" She asked, coming over to inspect his bloody nose.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he got a napkin wet and washed the blood off. He held his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell it wasn't broken, which amazed him. But the wood had hit both his mouth and nose, so the whole impact wasn't on his nose.

"Did that runt do this?" She asked, coming around the marble top island to stand beside Axel.

"I said don't worry about it!" He snapped, taking a handful of napkins and walking past Xion. "Let's go." Xion followed him out to the car and got in the driver seat. Axel handed her the keys and she started the car.

"Do you want to go the hospital and make sure it's not broken?" She asked and he shook his head no. He was resting his head back against the headrest of the seat and had his eyes closed, still holding his nose. Now that he was cooling off his mind started working right. He understood why Roxas did that. If he was in Roxas' place he would do anything to get away from here. He knew the boy's survival instincts were kicking in. He just hoped he didn't try anything like that with Xemnas. He meant what he said, he wasn't trying to scare Roxas into behaving. Xemnas would have wasted no time in beating the boy. He didn't want to see Roxas get hurt like that. He knew he would be the one to take care of his wounds afterwards.

Roxas would have to learn his place if he's going to survive here. After they got to the grocery store, Axel turned to look at Xion.

"I'm gonna stay here, you go get what Xemnas wrote on that list." Axel said, pointing to the paper in the cup holder. Xion nodded and took the folded paper before leaving the car. Axel leaned back again and shut his eyes. He couldn't help but think about Roxas. Xemnas wouldn't be gone very long today, he just had to go collect money from someone and then he would be around the house, unless he decided to go somewhere. He knew once Xemnas got bored he would go downstairs to Roxas. The kid better listen to him and not do anything stupid. He sighed and looked toward the building. He was getting tired of just sitting here, he wasn't good when it came to staying put. He pulled the sun visor down and lifted the plastic flap to reveal a mirror. He checked how bad his face looked and after deciding it wasn't too bad, he shut the visor and opened the door. He walked inside the store and stood for a moment, trying to think of where Xion might be at. He decided to check the frozen food section since that's where most of the stuff would come from. He started walking down the aisles of glass doors and he finally located her. She was holding two bags of frozen vegetables and seemed to be trying to make her mind up.

"Get that one," Axel said, making her jump. She looked down at the one he was pointing at. "It's cheaper," Axel stated with a shrug.

"I thought you were staying in the car," she said as she started to push the cart, the wheels squeaking.

"I couldn't just sit there, it was driving me crazy." Axel took the list from her and started checking everything in the cart. Xemnas was picky about things such as brands with certain foods. He and Xion had been in charge of shopping since they moved in with him, so she knew the brands as well as he did.

"I don't know why you don't trust me to get the right brands." She said as she grabbed a box of crackers off the shelf. Axel just shrugged with a smirk. After they had gotten everything, they headed back to the house. They got back to the house and Axel seen Xemnas' car parked in the driveway. They both grabbed a few bags, being sure they wouldn't have to come back for any and headed to the house. Xion opened the door and they carried the bags to the kitchen. There was screaming and yelling coming from downstairs.

"Sounds like Xemnas had a bad day." Xion said as she started to put things away. Axel was helping her but he was distracted by the loud screaming coming from downstairs. What was Xemnas doing to Roxas? They were almost finished with putting away things when Xemnas came up the stairs. His expression was one of relaxing anger. Axel noticed there was blood on Xemnas' pants and shirt.

"Axel, go clean him up." Xemnas demanded before going out the back door, slamming it hard enough to shake everything on the wall. Axel walked to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out from under the sink. He grabbed the roll of napkins from the kitchen and headed downstairs. This time he was more cautious as he opened the door. Both because he didn't want to get hit again and because he wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the door. Axel noticed a lump under the cover on the bed. He walked over and sat the first aid kit and napkins on the dresser and then turned to the bed. He looked around and didn't see Roxas' clothes, so he figured he was dressed. He gently touched him through the cover, causing the boy to cower more toward the wall.

"Hey, it's me, Axel, I'm gonna clean you up, okay?" Axel pulled the cover back a bit to reveal the boy's head. Roxas was sobbing, his lip was busted and he had a bruise already forming on his cheek. "Can I take the cover off you?" He asked in a soft tone. Roxas just continued sobbing. "Is it just your face?" Axel asked as he pulled the cover off the teen. He gently took ahold of Roxas and had him sit up. The boy let out a cry of pain when Axel moved him.

"If there are cuts anywhere else on your body I need to know. They can get infected if I don't treat them." Axel said as he used a napkin with peroxide on it to clean the boy's lip. Axel had his hand gently under Roxas' chin to hold his face up. After he cleaned the busted lip, he stared at Roxas, who was still crying. "Please show me? I won't hurt you," Axel assured him, after staring for a few moments, Roxas reached down to lift his shirt. He turned so Axel could see his back.

"I-it h-urts," Roxas whimpered. Axel saw that there were bleeding marks down his back. They were nail marks. Xemnas had dragged his nails down Roxas' back during sex. Axel had treated the others for it before too.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off," Axel said, trying to use an assuring tone. He wanted the teen to trust that he wouldn't hurt him. Roxas slowly removed his shirt to completely reveal his small frame. Axel started to clean the nail marks as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Roxas said after he mostly stopped crying. There were still tears coming out here and there.

"I can't say I blame you. If I was in your position I would be trying to get away too." Axel said as he gently dabbed the peroxide off Roxas' back.

"Is... Is that why he beat me? Did you tell him?" Roxas' broken voice asked. Axel was putting bandage pads with anti-bacterial cream on the wounds to keep the clean.

"I didn't tell him anything yet. I wasn't here when he got home," Axel told him as he finished. "Is that it?" Roxas sat still for a moment before shaking his head no.

"He scratched my... my legs too." Roxas said as he slid his shirt back on.

"Can you take your pants off for me?" Axel asked, trying to make it sound as non-scary as possible. He didn't want to sound demanding or anything. He wanted Roxas to trust he was just cleaning the wounds. Roxas sat there and stared Axel right in the eyes. He seemed to be trying to decide whether to trust Axel or not. "I'm just cleaning your wounds so they don't get infected." Roxas finally moved to undo his pants and take them off. He was wearing his torn and dirty boxers. Roxas reached down and pulled the legs of his boxers higher up to show all the scratch marks on the sides of his thighs. Axel started to clean the wounds up, trying to get it done quickly.

"C-can I have a drink?" Roxas asked softly, Axel almost couldn't hear the request.

"Sure, once I get this done, I'll get you something." Axel finished with the wounds and then told Roxas he could put his pants back on. As Roxas was doing that, Axel left, only locking one lock. He went upstairs and looked around, making sure no one was around. Once he was sure no one else was near, he pulled out a two liter of cola from the fridge and poured some in the cup. He wasn't supposed to be giving Roxas anything besides water to drink, but he couldn't help it. He felt bad for the boy and maybe this would comfort him. He wished he knew more about him. Then he could really help comfort him. After getting the drink, he walked back down to Roxas' room. "Here you go," he handed the cup to Roxas. He seemed surprised that it was soda. He hadn't drank anything but water for the last two weeks. It didn't take long for Roxas to finish the drink and hand the cup back to Axel.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure Xemnas will allow you to eat something." Axel said, he noticed how the boy coward at the mention of the black-haired man. Roxas just nodded and Axel gave a small smile. "I'll go see," he then left, locking all three locks. He went up the stairs and put the cup on the counter before trying to locate Xemnas. He walked outside to the backyard where he had last seen him. He was out laying on the hammock with a cigarette in one hand and a beer bottle in the other.

"Xemnas, Roxas is hungry. Can he eat?" He asked and Xemnas stayed still -aside from swinging side to side- and kept his eyes closed.

"Why's the chair from his room out on the porch broken?" He asked instead.

"I got frustrated with him earlier and broke it, sorry. I can fix it though," Axel offered and Xemnas shook his head.

"He doesn't need it, just burn it or throw in the dump," he took a drink of beer and continued to swing. Axel stayed to see if he would answer his earlier question. "Make him some soup." He finally said. Axel nodded although the man didn't see it and walked back into the house. He checked to see what soup they had and pulled out a can of vegetable soup. He opened the can and poured it into a bowl to be heated. While it cooked he got some crackers and put them in a napkin and got him another cup of soda. After the soup was done he put a spoon in the bowl and picked everything up to go downstairs. He sat it all on the steps while unlocking the door. He had to hold the cup in-between his arm and chest while opening the door. He went over to Roxas who was still on the bed and handed him the bowl of soup.

"It's kinda hot, be careful," he told him as he sat the crackers on the bed. He placed the cup on top of the dresser and sat down to wait for him to finish eating. He didn't want him to feel like he had to rush though. "So, what's your favorite food?" Axel asked after several minutes of silence. The only noise up to then was the spoon hitting the side of the bowl or the crunch of a cracker.

"I like sea salt ice," Roxas said in a small voice. Axel didn't expect him to answer, so he was shocked when he did. Axel smiled.

"I bet I could sneak you some later if you promise not to tell." Axel said and gave him a shocked look.

"W-won't you g-get in trouble?" Roxas asked and Axel chuckled lightly.

"Not if you don't tell," he told them boy. Roxas didn't smile or anything, but he just stared for a moment before returning to his food. After he was done with the soup, he drank the rest of his soda. Axel collected the dishes. "Xemnas shouldn't be back until tonight, so try to get some rest." Axel said before leaving the room. After Axel put the dishes in the dish washer he decided to watch some TV. He grabbed a beer and headed to the livingroom. Xion and Xaldin were already sitting on the couch. Axel collapsed on the dark red recliner. He pulled the lever to bring up the foot rest.

"I hear Xemnas did a number on the slut." Xaldin said with a smirk as he flipped through the channels.

"Don't call him that," Axel snapped, glaring at the other man.

"Well, that's what he is." Xaldin said with a shrug.

"How does it make him a slut that he's being raped?" Axel's blood was starting to boil.

"Well, if he wasn't a slut, he wouldn't allow it to happen." Xaldin shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Axel shoved his legs down, forcing the foot rest back to its normal position. He got up and went to his bedroom, making it a point to slam the door. He didn't know how he was the only one bothered by the fact that Xemnas raped innocent kids. He had held girls captive before but he prefers boys. He defends what he does by saying it's just business, but in Axel's eyes that doesn't make it better. Axel paced back and forth in his room, his blood boiling. His anger overflowed and he punched the wall. The black painted wall now had a huge hole in it. Axel didn't care though. He would fix it later. Right now he was too mad.

He stopped pacing after about five minutes when an idea hit him. It honestly scared him. He had never cared about anyone like Roxas before. Sure he never agreed with what Xemnas was doing, but he did as he was told and never got in the way. But something about Roxas was different. He would have to find a way to protect the teen until he could go home. He had a year here, surely Axel could help him get through it.

**I feel bad for Roxas. :( But come on, if you were in that position wouldn't you had done what Roxas did? If you're curious, when I said part of this was supposed to be in the last chapter that was the part of Roxas trying to escape. It was supposed to end where Xion and Axel were at the store, but then I decided it would work better to make that the next chapter. Also, this is still the beginning, but starting in the next chapter, there will be more between Xemnas and Roxas and more between Axel and Xemnas. **

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Nobody's Home

**This was just quickly proofread because I'm getting ready for a cook out with the family so I don't have much time, but I wanted to get this posted. I do want to point out real fast that, obviously, I DO NOT agree with rape! Any kind of sexual contact against the other person's will is wrong on so many levels! You steal a lot of from that person whether they're a virgin or not, it's still taking a lot from them. **  
**Oh, like I said, I don't cuss, but I don't see words like "slut," "cum," or "length" (when used in a dirty way), to be cussing. I see them as dirty words and I don't personally say them, but they fit for this story. **

**Thank you to ReliveTheGreat for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you to those who read and followed. :)**

**Warning: Use of the words listed above. Oral rape, and I think that's it. **

Roxas wasn't sure how long he had been here and it was starting to scare him. He was sitting with it his knees to his chest and had himself squeezed in the corner of the bed. He was scared. Axel said he wasn't going to tell Xemnas that he attacked him, but he wasn't sure. All day, or at least he thought it was day, he had been terrified. Axel hadn't been done in a long time and it worried Roxas. If something happened to Axel he wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't trust Axel much more than he did Xemnas, but Axel had been nice to him and taken care of him. He usually asked before doing anything, especially touching him in a way that would make him uncomfortable. He hadn't showered since being here and he really wanted to but he was too scared. If Xemnas came down, he didn't want him getting in with him. He felt gross. He had semen on his body from his many encounters with Xemnas, his hair was greasy, his face had dried tears, and he could still feel the sweat of the other man on his back. Xemnas had never made him lay on his back during the rape and Roxas was glad. He wasn't sure he could stand catching a glimpse of the monster enjoying himself. Roxas could barely handle the moaning and Xemnas telling him how good he felt.

Roxas felt the tears starting again as he thought about the cause of his pain. It hurt him that he was stuck here. He wanted to try and get away again but he had thought about Axel's warning. He told him Xemnas would beat him unconscious if he tried that with him, and Roxas was sure it was true. At first, Xemnas had just smacked him, never really did anything. But then after he attacked Axel it changed. Xemnas now comes down a random to simply take his anger out on him to calm down. Roxas preferred the beatings to the rape. Rape left him feeling violated, broken, and like he would never be himself again. The beatings just hurt him physically, he didn't have any attachment to Xemnas so the beatings didn't hurt emotionally.

Roxas pulled his knees tighter to his chest when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were slower and quieter than Axel's but not as heavily loud and slow as Xemnas'. Roxas felt the fear and anxiety well up inside him as the locks were undone. The door opened to show a man Roxas didn't recognize. He was tall, had long, black dreadlocks and had a menacing look on his face. Roxas was truly scared. The man shut the door and turned toward the boy.

"Wh-who are you?" Roxas asked with pure fear in his tone.

"Shut up, slut," Roxas wasn't sure why that word hurt so much, but it did. He wasn't a slut, was he? "I know you belong to Xemnas now, but I got a little bored upstairs. How about we have a little fun?" The black-haired man asked with a smirk on his face. Roxas pulled his knees tighter to his chest, if possible. He let out a small scream as his ankles were grabbed and he was yanked to the edge of the bed roughly. The man then grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled the boy off the bed and to the floor. Xaldin used one hand to undo his pants while using the other to hold the boy in place. Once his pants were undone, he pulled his length out and pressed it to Roxas' lips. Roxas squeezed his lips tightly together, not wanting the appendage in his mouth.

"Come on, be a good boy and open up," Xaldin said. The man released Roxas' hair and instead plugged his nose, knowing he would have to open his mouth eventually to breathe. Roxas fought it as long as he could. His lungs were burning and he decided it was best to just get it over with. He gasped deeply but it was cut short by something large and hot being shoved deep into his mouth. Xaldin moved his hand to hold on to Roxas' head again and force him to stay in position. Roxas choked and gagged as the man being moving his length in and out of Roxas' mouth. He picked up his pace and forced himself deeper into Roxas' throat. Roxas was crying and gagging. He wanted it to be over.

"Mmm, if you're this good with your mouth I wonder how good it feels to actually be inside your pretty little body." Xaldin said, staring down at the boy. Roxas tried to pull his head back, he couldn't breathe. He was trying to breathe through his nose in-between thrusts, but it wasn't working too well. It mostly caused him to choke on his saliva. He had a long strand of saliva dripping off his chin as the man continued his assault. Roxas reached up and took ahold of the man's hips to try and make him stop. It only caused Xaldin to be more rough in his thrusts.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Xaldin said as he shoved himself deep into Roxas' throat. Roxas' face was covered with tears and he had saliva running down his chin and throat. The man finally finished. His cum choking the small teen. Xaldin pulled himself out of the boy's mouth and Roxas fell forward with his hands on the floor. He was coughing hard, saliva and cum fell to the floor with every hard cough.

"Thanks kid," with that, Xaldin left, locking the door back. Roxas finally stopped coughing, but he didn't move from his place on his hands and knees. He just sat there and cried. He felt dirty and used. He knew he would never be the same after getting out of here. If he got out of here. Roxas didn't know how long he had been sitting there but his arms were starting to get tired. He felt paralyzed in this spot. Xemnas had been the only one to hurt him so far. He was scared he would have to worry about others like the man he just got attacked by. Would others come to hurt him? Then it hit him what the black-haired man said when he first came down. "I know you belong to Xemnas now." That made Roxas feel a shot of pain in his chest. He didn't belong to Xemnas. He was a person not something that could be 'owned'.

Roxas felt his whole body shaking as his heart hammered in his chest. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. They loud and fast, like the person was taking two at a time. The locks were quickly undone, wasting no time. Roxas didn't look over to see who it was.

"What happened to you?" He heard the familiar voice ask. The man came over quickly after shutting the door. He felt a gentle hand on his back. "Hey, come on, get up," Axel said in a soft tone. He gently put his hands under Roxas' torso and lifted him up, placing him on the bed. Roxas still had tears falling down his face. "I wasn't home, did Xemnas do this?" Roxas shook his head as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

"I don't kn-ow who i-it w-as." Roxas stuttered through his tears.

"What did he look like?" Axel asked, going through everyone in the house in his head. He had been gone from this morning until just now. He came straight down to check on Roxas.

"He had bl-black hair and dre-dreadlocks." Roxas said, trying to calm himself down.

"Xaldin," Axel said with nothing but anger showing on his face. Roxas moved to sit in the corner of his bed with his knees up again. "Are you hurt?" Axel asked, trying to hold his anger.

"M-my throat hurts," Roxas whispered.

"Did Xaldin do that?" Roxas nodded as tears welled in his eyes again. "He forced you into oral sex." Axel said, more to himself than Roxas. The teen nodded anyway.

"W-will you do me a f-favor?" Roxas asked in a small tone. He didn't want to over-step his boundaries. Axel shrugged.

"Sure, it depends what is though." Roxas figured there were things Axel wasn't willing to do. Like take him home.

"I, um, I want to sh-shower." Axel could barely hear him. Axel chuckled a little.

"Well, there's a shower in there. Shampoo, soap, and towels. Go right ahead," Axel said, not sure why the teen was asking.

"W-will you stay down here wh-while I shower? I'm afraid he'll come down and g-get in with me." Axel then understood why.

"Um, yeah, of course. Go shower," Axel said and Roxas slowly got off the bed. He didn't know how much he could trust Axel, but he hadn't hurt him or even tried. Axel hadn't even hurt him after being attacked. Roxas figured Axel was his best bet for someone to stand guard. Roxas hadn't really gone into the bathroom since being here. His cheeks turned bright red when he realize there wasn't a door. He looked back into the bedroom and saw Axel sitting on the bed watching him. No matter where Axel sat on the bed, he would still be able to see Roxas.

"Um, c-could you turn away until I'm i-in?" Roxas asked, just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"Oh, sorry," Axel turned his head and stared at the floor. He didn't want to make the teen uncomfortable. Axel heard the shower turn on and then slightly rustling as Roxas undressed. Axel couldn't help but think about the teens body. He had seen him undressed before. He let his mind wander off to thoughts of the boy. He wished he had met Roxas under different circumstances. He started to fantasize about a different relationship with Roxas. He instantly broke his thoughts when it turned to the fact that he could have made Roxas feel really good in the bedroom. He didn't want to think about Roxas in a sexual way. Not knowing what he's being forced to do every day. But he knew that it was true. He knew had he been able to take things slow and show Roxas he really cared about him, he could have made his first time feel good. But now that Xemnas had taken it so brutally, even if Roxas returned whatever feelings Axel had for him, he wouldn't be able to make him feel good. He wouldn't be surprised if Roxas never has sex, at least not with a guy, ever again after this.

Axel was broke from his thoughts when he heard the shower shut off. He had to force himself not to look when he heard the curtain pull back. He stared at the ground and waited for Roxas to get dried off, get dressed and come out of the bathroom before he looked up.

"Th-thank you," Roxas said and Axel gave him a smile. Roxas looked better now that he was clean. "I got my bandages wet," Roxas said, looking like he expected Axel to get mad.

"I'll re-do them tonight." Axel said, shrugging it off to show Roxas it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, do you want something for your sore throat?" Roxas nodded a little as he got back into his normal position in the corner of the bed. Axel gave him a smile and then stood to go upstairs. He only locked the door knob lock before going upstairs. He didn't see the point in locking all three just to have to undo them again. Xion was in the kitchen starting dinner when he got to the top. He knew she wouldn't say anything about what he was about to do. He walked to the fridge and opened the left door. He looked around the freezer until he located what he was looking for. He pulled one out and Xion was smiling at him. He gave her a begging look and she pretended to lock her lips. He smiled and then headed down the stairs. He walked back into the room to see Roxas still sitting in the corner of the bed. He pulled the paper off the bar and held the blue treat up to show Roxas. For the first time he saw Roxas' eyes light up.

"I said I would sneak you one. It should help," Axel said as he handed the ice cream bar to Roxas, who wasted no time in enjoying the treat. He started sucking and licking at the ice cream. Axel smiled, glad that Roxas was enjoying it. Once he finished the blue treat, Roxas handed the stick to Axel. "Did you enjoy it?" Axel asked with a small laugh as Roxas nodded his head. "I'll try and bring you another some other time. But for now, I have to leave." Axel said, pointing toward the door. Roxas wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to see Axel leave. He felt safer with Axel. It was as if no one would hurt him when Axel was watching over him. But he knew that wasn't true. Axel was one of them. If given the orders he would probably hurt Roxas just as quickly as the other two men had. He would also probably not stop one of them.

Roxas didn't want to trust Axel because he was sure that trust would be betrayed in no time. Maybe Axel got off on that. Gaining the trust of his victim, making them feel safe and secure with him, only to rip all that away in a moment. Roxas felt himself curling in on himself as he thought about it. He wanted to be able to hold on to something in this place. He wanted to be able to have at least one thing that made him feel safe. But he knew it couldn't be Axel. Roxas was so confused. If Axel got off on breaking the trust of others, then why didn't he try anything while Roxas was in the shower? That showed Roxas trusted him enough to watch over him while he was in such a vulnerable state. Maybe Axel wasn't like the others. Roxas shook the thought from his head nearly as fast as it came. He couldn't think like that. No matter how nice Axel is he can't let his guard down around him. That's probably what he's waiting for.

Roxas decided to try and get some sleep before Xemnas came back. He laid down and pulled the surprisingly warm blanket over his small body. He moved around until he found a comfortable position to sleep. Roxas laid there with his eyes shut and tried to sleep, but every little creek and pop from outside made his eyes shoot open and stare at the door. He kept telling himself it was just the wood of the stairs popping back in place after Axel's weight had been on them. But there was that nagging voice telling him they were coming to hurt him. He pulled the blanket up over his head and pushed the inside of his upper arm over his ear to try and block out noise. Maybe he could sleep with no noise. But that just left him with his heart hammering in his chest and his anxiety going through the roof. He had to pull the blanket down every few seconds, expecting to see someone standing over him. He finally pulled the blanket back down and just laid there.

As he laid there he thought about his brother who left about two years ago. Cloud was older than Roxas by four years. Roxas wasn't sure why but their uncle, Vexen, and Cloud never did get along, even before they lived with him. Vexen had a lot of rules though because he didn't like kids. Roxas was more of the goody-two-shoes and didn't want to upset Vexen, so he followed all the rules from the time they got there. Cloud however, hated living there and went out of his way to make Vexen mad. Their uncle had never hit Roxas but he did backhand Cloud a few times when he got mad. Roxas started to think back on the night

_**Flashback:**_

_"I'm sick and tired of how you treat me!" Cloud yelled at Vexen. The older blonde stepped closer to the younger blonde. _

_"I took you in when no one else wanted you little brats! You talk to me with only respect!" Vexen yelled at the teen. Roxas covered his ears as they yelled at each other. He was hiding in the corner behind the dark purple recliner. He hid here when he was scared, which was mostly when the two older blondes were fighting. He squeezed his hands to his tighter as the yelling got louder. _

_"I'm leaving and taking Roxas with me!" Cloud yelled as he moved over to where his brother was hiding. He reached back and grabbed Roxas' arm, pulling him out from behind the chair. Roxas knew Cloud was just mad and wasn't actually trying to hurt him. Vexen grabbed Roxas and yanked him away from Cloud. _

_"You're seventeen, you can leave if you want, but he's thirteen, he's not going anywhere." Vexen told Cloud who glared at the man. He looked down at his brother's bright blue eyes. _

_"I'll come back and get you," with that Cloud left, slamming the door behind him. Roxas had tears sliding down his cheeks as he listened to his brother's car rip out of the driveway. Vexen finally let go of Roxas. _

_"It's late, go to bed," Vexen said before walking away. Roxas stood in the livingroom for every bit of twenty minutes just staring at the door. He was hoping Cloud would come back, realize he was wrong. But as every minute passed Roxas lost a little more hope. "I said to go bed!" Vexen yelled when he came back, he gave his nephew a shove toward the stairs. Roxas was broke of his frozen state and he ran up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on the bed and sobbed. He lost his parents two years ago and now his brother had left. He felt like he was losing everyone who cared about him. _

_**End of Flashback:**_

That was the last time Roxas had seen his brother. Cloud never did come back for him, didn't even try. That really hurt. Roxas wished that Cloud would at least come see him even if he doesn't take him. Now Roxas really felt like he had no one to care for him. Both his parents were dead, his brother was gone, it was a huge fight in the family over who got stuck with the two boys, and eventually Vexen said he would take them just to end the fighting. He didn't like kids, but he took care of them. Sent them to school, fed them, bought them clothes when needed, bought the stuff for school and school projects, gave them an allowance each week for doing chores. He wasn't cruel unless you pushed his buttons, like Cloud liked to do. Roxas figured that wasn't the right thing to say. He just sold his nephew for drugs. He wondered if Cloud knew he was here? What if he came to finally get him and Roxas isn't there? Would Cloud come looking for him? Would he be saved by his brother?

Roxas hoped that when he got to leave here he could go live with Cloud. He wasn't sure he could stand living with Vexen again. Not after this. Roxas wouldn't be the same ever again, and he was sure living with Vexen wouldn't make him feel safe. He would be worried Vexen would sell him again. He figured it was a no win situation for him unless Cloud came back. Which he lost hope of that ever happening a long time ago.

**I thought about putting the flashback in the next chapter, but decided to do it in this chapter instead to make it longer, and because I have a special plan for the next chapter. Since this is Labor Day Weekend, I'll only be able to write a little. We're having a bonfire tonight with the fam, then tomorrow going to one at my uncle's friend's house which starts sometime in the afternoon, and Monday I'll be on a "journey" with my younger cousin (not sure what that means yet, lol). I realize you probably don't care about these details, but just letting you know I have a busy weekend ahead. **

**Have a safe and fun holiday weekend everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4: This Is Gonna Hurt

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I have an excuse though. Remember how I said on Labor Day I was going on an adventure with my younger cousin? Well, turns out that was to a cave he and my uncle found about a mile from our horse trail. My three cousins, my sister and I all rode our horses up to the cave. When we got there, my cousin, whose the same age as me, got hurt. Something spooked his horse and he was thrown. He hit his head hard a large rock on his way down and then hit his head again on a flat rock on the ground. He was unconscious for about a week, but he is awake now. He broke his arm in two places and has a crack in his skull. He's doing a lot better though he's not ready to be home just yet. I stay at the hospital all day with him and do my schoolwork there, then I have work in the evening, then it's back to the hospital. Now that he's awake and doing better, I'll be able to get back to writing some.**

**Thank you to ReliveTheGreat for reviewing. And thank you to Tay-Tay (Ireland Maslow) for proofreading this for me. **

Two months had passed since Roxas had been here. Axel was leaning against the counter top and reading an article in a magazine. He took another bite of his sandwich before turning the page. It was a pretty boring day, Xemnas had sent the guys out to handle a little problem. Axel looked up and saw Xemnas coming in from the livingroom. He seemed ticked off.

"He's hiding and they can't track him down. I told them that once they find him, don't ask questions, kill him. No one gets away with screwing me over like this. Stay near the house," Xemnas told Axel before making his way down the stairs. He knew that Xemnas got dangerous when he was mad. Axel closed his eyes and knew this was going to be bad. It wasn't long before he heard a scream from Roxas and then yelling from Xemnas. He kept hearing Roxas scream and figured Xemnas was beating him. He put his plate in the sink, closed the magazine and then went to the livingroom. He didn't want to hear him scream. He turned the TV on and turned the volume up. He didn't care what he watched, as long as it drowned out the sounds from downstairs. He wanted to help Roxas but there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't go against Xemnas and the others, he wouldn't back it out the door alive. He couldn't help Roxas without Xemnas getting mad and then he would be the one getting beat. Xemnas was a nice guy as long as you didn't cross him.

It was an hour later before Xemnas came back upstairs. Axel noticed there was blood on his clothes. It kind of made Axel sick.

"Go take care of him," Xemnas said, not even looking at Axel. He went straight upstairs and Axel figured he was going to the shower. Axel sighed, turned the TV off and went to the first aid kit. He wasn't sure what to expect to see when he got to the small room, but he figured it would be terrible. He unlocked the door and went inside. Roxas was completely under the blanket and he could hear him sobbing. There was blood on the blanket, smears of blood on the wall and some drops on the floor. It wasn't the first time Axel had to clean blood up.

"Roxas? It's Axel, can I take this off?" He asked, tugging at the blanket. He wasn't sure what the answer was, but he did see Roxas move under the blanket. He pulled the blanket back anyway and his breath got at the sight. Roxas had a huge gash in-between his shoulder blades which looked really bad. That's where the blood was coming from. "Roxas, I need to examine it and see if you need stitches. I won't hurt you, I promise," Axel said, sitting on the bed. He took out a cotton pad and gently dapped at the huge gash. He had to get the blood cleaned off so he could see how bad it really was. He got another cotton pad and put some peroxide on it.

"I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt worse than anything. Just try to relax," Axel told him before touching the wound. Roxas let out a small cry and Axel apologized. He started to gently clean the wound. Once he was done with that, he started to look it over. It was a lot deep than he had thought. It was going to need stitches. "Roxas, you'll need stitches. I can't take you somewhere to get them and I can't do it myself. There is someone I know who can do it, but you have to trust me." Axel said before pulling his phone out. He quickly sent a text and then returned to Roxas' needs. He gently guided Roxas to sit up so he could see his face, chest and stomach. Roxas was still crying. He had a black left eye which already looked pretty nasty. His lip was busted in two places, there was a bruise forming on his right cheek, there were red marks and small cuts on his neck, there was also a bruise forming around his neck. Roxas had been choked but not by hands, Axel figured it was from a belt from the looks of it. It looked like the belt had cut into his neck from being so tight. There were marks on his chest, left right side and right arm, he figured Roxas had been whipped with the belt and rolled on to his side to protect himself.

"Is there any more?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded. He reached up and pulled his bottom lip down a little to show Axel a cut on the inside of his lip. "How did that happen?"

"I squirmed a-and he pun-ched me. My teeth cut the in-inside of my lip." Roxas explaining in a small, broken voice.

"Is that it?" He asked and Roxas nodded. Axel started to gently clean the wounds on Roxas' neck. The door opened and a tall, skinny guy with silver-blue hair walked in carrying a small bag. Roxas started to cowar away. "No, no, Roxas it's okay, he's going to help." Roxas stared at the tall man who stood near the door. The silver-blue haired guy gave an awkward smile to Roxas.

"Roxas, I think it would be better if you lay on your back, I promise we won't hurt you." Axel promised, Roxas just nodded and did as he was told. He figured there wasn't anything they could do that Xemnas hadn't already done. He was in so much pain right now.

"Um, Axel, may I speak with you over there?" Zexion asked, Axel stood and walked over to the other side of the room. "Xemnas stopped me at the door, he took all the numbing medicine I had. If he really does need stitches, it'll have to be done without numbing the wound first. Can he handle that?" Axel felt anger boiling up inside. Maybe Xemnas was more heartless than he thought. Why would he take the numbing medicine? Did he not torture Roxas enough.

"Take care of him, I'll see what I can do." Axel said in a quiet tone before leaving the room.

"Where's Axel going?" Roxas asked, staring at Zexion with fear. Was this guy going to hurt him also?

"Um, he went to get something, I'm going to treat your other wounds." Zexion said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"H-he already took care of them." Roxas said, his fear rising.

"Do you mind if I take a look also? I've read a lot of medical journals so I would be able to treat them better than Axel." Zexion pointed out, proud of his knowledge. Roxas finally nodded and moved to sit back up. Zexion started to carefully look over the wounds. He had worked on victims of Xemnas before. He hated Xemnas with a passion which is why he did this, he wanted to help the victims of Xemnas'. He couldn't understand someone hurting another person this badly. After a while, Axel came back, but he was holding a bowl of ice and a small, tin spray bottle. He motioned with his head for Zexion to come to the other side of the room. He stood and walked over.

"Xemnas said that he didn't do what he was told, so no numbing is his punishment. When you spray this stuff, it numbs the area it touches. Can you use it?" Axel asked, holding the tin bottle out. Zexion took it and started looking it over.

"It's mostly for things like bruise pain, burns, and small wounds. I don't know if it'll numb it enough to not hurt, but it might help a little. This is prescription only, how did you get it?"

"I burnt myself really badly a few months ago and got a prescription for that stuff. There's one you can buy at the pharmacy, but it only relieves the pain for a minute or two. I wanted the good stuff," Axel said with a small laugh. Zexion chuckled and walked over to Roxas. Axel went to the bathroom and got a small towel. He put the ice in it and went to Roxas. He handed the make-shift ice pack to Roxas to use on face pain.

"Roxas, Zexion is going to put stitches in. He doesn't have any numbing shots, but we do have this spray that will help with the pain a little. It will still hurt though, but it has to be done. Zexion will be careful and it'll be over before you know it." Axel explained. He could tell Roxas was scared, but he wasn't trying to fight. That would probably change once Zexion started. He had Roxas lay back down. He felt bad that Roxas had to sit up and lay down so much. He knew it probably hurt to move that much. Axel moved so that Zexion could sit beside Roxas. They both knew this was going to be terrible for Roxas, but it had to be done. It would heal faster which would lower the chance of infection, if Axel keeps it clean of course. Roxas buried his head in the pillow while Zexion got ready. After he had everything he would need, he picked up the bottle.

"Alright Roxas, I'm going to spray this on the wound, it shouldn't sting or anything." Zexion told the blonde. He had never used it on a wound this big, on small wounds it just feels like being sprayed with ice cold water and it instantly numbs the area. Zexion started to spray the wound and he saw Roxas' muscles tensing. "Does it hurt?" He asked, stopping the spray. Roxas shook his head no. Zexion figured he thought it would hurt. He continued spraying the wound. He sprayed up and down the wound several times, hoping it would help to apply more to the wound. After he got done with that, he got the hook needle needed for stitches and the stitch wire. He started to stitch up the wound as carefully as possible. After about the third stitch, Roxas started to squirm a little. Axel walked over and leaned over Roxas, trying to hold his shoulders still.

"Roxas, you have to lay still. The more you move, the more it'll hurt." Roxas' shoulders were shaking but he did his best to stay still. Axel kept talking to him, trying to keep his mind off of what was happening. Zexion tried to hurry the best he could while making sure it was done neatly. He didn't want Roxas to have sloppy stitch work. Roxas tried to focus on anything other than the pain in his back. Tears were soaking the pillow now, and he was holding in cries of pain. He was trying to stay as still as possible to try to make it better. It really hurt though and he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer. Axel was still holding him down while Zexion worked.

After what felt like ever to Roxas, Zexion finally finished. He got a cotton pad and some bandage tape. He put the pad over the stitches and then taped it up. After he was done with that, Axel had him stand and turn around. Up until now, Roxas had been naked with just the cover hiding his lower body. Axel got Roxas his pants and turned around so he could put them on. Roxas was in a lot of pain, so it took a few minutes to get the jeans on. After he was done, Axel helped him into his t-shirt. Once Roxas was dressed, Zexion told them what had to be done to take care of the stitches. Zexion told Axel to call him if he needed anything else. Axel thanked him and Zexion left.

"Are you hungry?" Axel asked and Roxas shook his head.

"I am thirsty though," Roxas said and Axel nodded. He left to get Roxas a drink. He looked out and seen that Xemnas was pulling out of the driveway. He got a cup, put ice and cola in it then grabbed a couple of pain killers before heading back down stairs.

"Here, this will help," Axel said as he handed the cup and pills to him. Roxas swallowed the pills and then finished off the drink. "I'm sorry this happened, I promise it'll get better. Xemnas only has you for a year. Then you'll never have to see any of us again. He rarely agrees to take someone once he's had them once." Axel tried to comfort. He knew that wasn't comforting though. There was no easy way to say that your life will be a nightmare for a whole year and then you'll be thrown back into the world. He knew Roxas would never be the same once he was out of here.

"Maybe my brother will take me away from my uncle." Roxas said, more to himself than to Axel.

"That would probably be the best thing. Is he nice?" Axel asked, trying to get Roxas thinking of better things than what happens here.

"Yeah, he's nice. He left two years ago and I haven't seen him since. He said he would come back for me. I hope he does." Roxas said, Axel couldn't help but see a little kid sitting on the bed instead of a fifteen year old. Roxas was hurt and scared before they ever brought him here. Axel had kind of figured Roxas' life wasn't that great before. How great could your life be when your uncle is willing to sell you for drugs?

"What's his name?"

"Cloud," he answered and Axel saw Roxas was starting to close himself again. He had started to let Axel in. He had to be more careful. The idea of trusting him scared Roxas. He still had it in his mind that Axel only wanted his trust so he could rape and beat him until it was completely broken and taken away. Nobody working for someone like Xemnas could be nice. You would have to be heartless to work for someone like that. Axel had to be heartless.

"Axel! Quit screwing the slut and come on! We're ready for dinner!" Xaldin's voice shouted from upstairs. Axel looked at Roxas and gave a small smile.

"I'll bring you something to eat when you're feeling better." He said, before standing. He grabbed the empty cup and left. He locked the doors and then went upstairs to started their dinner.

Roxas tried to find a comfortable position to lay. He found that laying on his stomach was the best. His whole body hurt on all sides so it was painful no matter what. But the pain in his back was the worst. Once he got as comfortable as he was going to get, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He figured it was best for him to sleep while he could.

**:( Poor Roxas. Why can't he just let Axel take care of him? My hours at work have been cut down, so I won't be working as much for the next couple weeks. I'll try to write as much as possible. I wasn't allowed to have my laptop in the hospital room because they had my cousin on oxygen and you can't have things like laptops or cell phones in the room. He was taken off of oxygen yesterday though, so now I can have my laptop. I'll try to write as much as possible. If you could, please pray for my cousin, his name is Jesse. **

**Obviously I'm continue to write even if I continue to get one review per chapter. But I would like more than one review. I would like to know what everyone thinks. If I need to improve on something, or if I keep making a mistake, please let me know. Mean reviews are not welcome but constructive criticism is welcome. Axel's personality is off and I know that, but it kinda had to be to fit this story. **

**Review please. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Direct Orders

**First off, Ireland Maslow wants to apologize for not doing a good job proofreading the last chapter. She was having boy troubles and missed a few things. :( Oh well, it's not big deal. :) I got this chapter written out way faster than I thought I would. For those who care, Jesse is doing better. He doesn't have any signs of memory lose, and they told us the crack in his skull will heal okay. It'll just take time. He isn't talking much yet, he's pretty weak. But he is trying. Oh, and I lost my job, so I'll have even more time to write, lol. **

**Thank you to LovelessDuchess, Stardust-Reverie, Ireland Maslow, Guest and ReliveTheGreat for reviewing! It means so much to me guys! Also thanks to those who favorited/followed this story or me! :)**

**I just quickly proofread this because I'm tired and ready to sleep, but I hope there aren't any mistakes. Sorry if there is. **

* * *

"Axel, I want you to go with Xaldin and Larxene, they're running tonight. Go get ready," Xemnas said and Axel nodded. It had been a week since Xemnas really messed Roxas up and for some reason Xemnas was making Axel do a lot more outside the house. Ever since the morning after he hurt Roxas, he's been keeping Axel away from Roxas.

"What about Roxas?" Axel asked, knowing that was where Xemnas was heading.

"Don't worry about him, he's not your's to take care. Stay away from him and his room." Xemnas demanded before walking away. Axel knew that meant he was going to have his way with Roxas and not care what happens afterwards. He knew Roxas' stitches probably hadn't been treated since the day Zexion put them in. Zexion would have to come back in a couple of weeks to take them out, and Axel was scared Xemnas wouldn't allow him. If the stitches aren't taken out, his skin will grow to them and then they'll get infected and have to be surgically removed. Which he was scared would be done harshly by some uneducated person to keep his uncle from being questioned. He stood up and went to get dressed, following Xemnas' orders.

Roxas was curled up on the floor in the bathroom. He had been throwing up most of the day. He was sure whatever Xemnas had fed him gave him food poisoning. He felt terrible. He couldn't bring himself to walk or even crawl back to the bed, so he just laid near the toilet. He felt the gagging feeling yet again and sat up. He empty what little was left in his stomach before falling back to the floor. He wasn't surprised this happened. Xemnas had just given him some kind of pasta that was in a to-go-box. He was now wondering how long they had had it. He heard the familiar sound of feet on the creaking stairs. He was scared but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Where are you?" The mean, demanding voice asked from the door way.

"H-here," Roxas called, not wanting to anger the man. He knew exactly who it was. The silver-haired man walked into the bathroom and stood over the teen. He just stared at him for a long time, making Roxas very uncomfortable and nervous.

"You sick?" Xemnas asked and Roxas nodded, not saying anything. "I'll give you a break for tonight, but if you aren't feeling better tomorrow you'll just have to deal with it. I'll try to find something to help speed up the process." He said before walking out, locking the door back. Roxas was surprised the man actually left. Xemnas wasn't nice, so why was he being nice now? What game was he trying to play? Roxas felt the nerves and fear build up inside him. With that and the food poisoning Roxas was over the toilet again throwing up. He sat there and dry heaved for a couple of seconds before he was able to sit down again. There shouldn't be anything left his stomach now, so he was hoping the vomiting was over.

Roxas couldn't help but wonder why Axel hadn't come down. He hadn't been down since the day the silver-blue haired boy put the stitches in. No one had come back to clean the stitches since that day and Roxas was afraid they would get infected. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't sure he liked it. He couldn't help but worry that something had happened to Axel. He couldn't allow himself to worry like that though. The good thing about Axel being gone was that meant one less person to worry about. But the bad thing about him being gone was that he was the only one who had been nice to him since getting here. He heard someone coming down the steps again, but instead of Xemnas -like he expected- it was a black-haired girl. She had big eyes, pale skin and was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey, I brought you something for your sickness." She said, making a disgusted face when she saw the nasty contents of the toilet. Roxas reached up and flushed it. She handed him a small square of something, it was wrapped in foil with blue paper on the outside. She also had a glass of water. "It's to um, help clean your system out of whatever made you sick." She said and Roxas' cheeks turned pink when he realized what she meant. I was a laxative square. Roxas didn't say anything, he just sat the laxative on the floor. She handed him the water which he also sat on the floor. He leaned over the toilet and started dry heaving again. There wasn't anything left for him to throw up, so he probably wouldn't need the laxative. He figured it couldn't do anymore than what throwing up was doing.

"Can I ask you something?" Roxas asked once he finished dry heaving. He noticed the disgusted look on her face, she wasn't good with people throwing up.

"Sure," she said, putting a hand right below her throat.

"Where's Axel?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. Axel was one of _them_.

"Xemnas has him running... um, doing some work for him." She said and Roxas looked back at the floor. He didn't ask anything else. She stood there for a few moments before turning and leaving silently. Roxas sat on the floor for a while longer before deciding he was well enough to go to the bed. He slowly pulled himself up and slowly walked to the bed. He laid down on his back, hoping it would help him feel better.

As he laid there he thought about the house he was in. They hadn't drove that far to meet Xemnas and the others, or at least Roxas didn't think they did. He had been blindfolded after all, but it didn't feel like a long drive. Then it wasn't long before they were here and he was being dragged downstairs. He felt sick again knowing that he was possible just twenty minutes from his uncle's house. Just knowing that he could be near his school, near his only friend, Hayner. He tried to relax himself but it kept coming up in his mind. Was anyone looking for him? What was his uncle's story? What did he tell the school? What did he tell Hayner when he came to the house? If he was sick, Hayner would have stopped by. Hayner would stop by no matter what the problem was.

Roxas decided to think about the house instead of everything else. He wondered what the upstairs looked like. Was he beaten down, worn and gross? That's what he pictured the house of a serial rapist and drug dealers to look like. Making the drugs in the house would leave it smelling bad and a mess. Then there was the thought that it could just look like a normal house. That one was hard for Roxas to picture though. How could a group of people like this be normal? That just wasn't possible. This had to look like those meth lab houses you see on the news. They had to be broken and worn. They couldn't be nice and normal. But the room he was in was actually pretty normal looking.

Roxas thought about everything for a while until he finally drifted off to sleep. He knew he needed the rest to feel better.

* * *

Axel didn't want to be here right now. He wanted to be back at the house, he honestly wanted to check on Roxas. He hadn't seen the kid in a week and was worried about him. Was he okay? Had Xemnas been seriously hurting him? He heard the screams at night but was told to stay upstairs and someone else was sent to take care of him. He didn't know why he was being kept from Roxas. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. He was getting tired of waiting on this guy. He never made runs so why was he here now?

"Where is this guy?" Axel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Larxene sighed in frustration.

"I don't know why Xemnas made us bring him." She said to Xaldin, not caring Axel was two feet from her. They were at the same place the switch was done the night they took Roxas. The road was a back road and was hardly ever used anymore. It was around nine at night right now. The man was suppose to be there directly at nine, that was the deal. "How much longer do we wait?"

"Until I say we're done," Xaldin said, getting tired of her whining. Wishing he hadn't brought her with him. After another ten minutes they finally seen headlights coming over hill. "About time," Xaldin said under his breath. As the car got close enough for them to see, Axel realized it was the same car that brought Roxas. Xaldin didn't seem pleased. This wasn't the car they were waiting on. The car parked on the side of the road and the blonde haired man stepped out. Xaldin met him halfway, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. Larxene and Axel walked up behind him.

"What business do you have?" Xaldin asked in an intimidating tone. The blonde man seemed frustrated.

"I'm out of drugs, your boss screwed me over!" Vexen said, Xaldin chuckled a little.

"No, we gave you drugs, Xemnas gets the kid, that was the deal." Xaldin said and the man seemed about ready to hit him.

"Well I'm out of drugs, so I want my nephew back, or you can give me more drugs in exchange." Vexen said, Xaldin seemed to be getting mad now.

"We gave you a year supply of drugs, enough to last you three hundred-sixty-five days. Each vial had to last a full day." Xaldin said and Vexen glared at him. Axel was surprised he had managed to clear that much drugs in just under three months. Then again, Vexen could have sold some, or let his friends use it too. That would explain it, now he was just trying to cause trouble and get more drugs.

"Well, here it is, three months later and I'm empty! You have the kid, so I get more drugs!" Vexen said, his voice raising in volume.

"No, the deal with you get what drugs we brought that night, we keep him for a year. Now, be on your way before things get ugly." Xaldin said, motioning toward the other man's car.

"This isn't over, either I get more drugs or my nephew back. I'll call the cops if I have to." Vexen threatened which caused the three in black cloaks to laugh.

"And tell them what? You sold your nephew for drugs and now you ain't got any more? Oh yeah, that'll go over real well," Axel said with a laughed. Vexen glared at the three.

"Just tell Xemnas that he'll be seeing more of me." With that the blonde man walked away and climbed back in his car, speeding off back down the road.

"We've waited long enough, let's go," Xaldin said, walking away. The others followed. They always parked the car back off the road, so it was hidden. Axel wondered how this was all going to play out. He knew that if Xemnas got mad enough, he would kill Vexen without another thought. Then he would rather keep Roxas for the rest of the year and then throw him out on his own, not caring what happened to him. Or he keep Roxas longer than a year until he got tired of him and then kill him too since he's just an orphan. Xemnas saw people as disposable. There two billion people in the world, what's wrong with getting rid of one? Axel decided that no matter what, he wouldn't let that happen. Even if Roxas got thrown out into the world, raped, beaten and scared, it was better than being dead. Roxas was a nice kid, someone had to care for him. Axel wondered if he would be able to track down this brother of Roxas'. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and stared out the window as they drove.

When they got back to the house, no one was there except for Xion.

"Where's Xemnas?" Xaldin asked the girl.

"They had to head down to West Central, said they won't be back for a few hours. They just left about ten minutes ago. He wants you two to come once you're done with everything." She said, without another word, Larxene and Xaldin were out the door and leaving again. Axel looked around and then at Xion.

"I'm gonna check on Roxas," he said, glad he finally was in the clear.

"Axel, Xemnas doesn't want you around Roxas anymore. He thinks you're getting attached to him and that it'll lead you to betraying him to try to help the kid." Xion said and Axel cursed. He knew there was a reason he was being kept away.

"Look, I don't care about Roxas anymore than I did the others in the past. I'm just doing my job," Axel said, although it was a major lie. He did care about Roxas. He cared a lot more about him than the ones in the past.

"Alright, it's your head," she said, turning back to whatever she was watching. Axel walked through the kitchen and down the stairs. He unlocked the door and quietly opened it. He seen Roxas was curled up under the blanket asleep. He looked terrible though, like he wasn't being taken care of. It made Axel mad to think that they weren't taking care of him. He didn't want to wake Roxas so he decided to hop up on the table and wait for him to wake up. He watched Roxas closely while he slept. He looked miserable even in his sleep. Roxas was laying on his side with his knees pulled up and one hand under the pillow while the other was on top of the pillow. His mouth was slightly open and he was softly snoring. Axel couldn't help but think the teen looked cute. He would be cuter if he didn't have nasty cuts and bruises on his arms, neck and face. Axel felt anger again as he thought about all the things the boy had to endure the last almost three months.

Axel wasn't sure how long he had sat there, but he was broke from his thoughts and fantasies of him and Roxas by loud foot steps coming down the stairs. He wasn't supposed to be down here, so he was sure he would be in trouble. The door swung up, banging against the wall. Roxas shot up in the bed and quickly scurried to get in the corner against the wall. His big, blue eyes were full of fright. He looked at Axel who was still on the edge of the table and then to the silver-haired man standing near the door.

"I gave you direct orders to stay out of here! You disobeyed me, you ungrateful brat! Get upstairs! I'll deal with you later!" Xemnas screamed at Axel before grabbing his arm and yanking him off the table. He shoved him toward the door and then turned to the terrified, crying boy on the bed. "Stop your crying!" He screamed at Roxas. When that only caused him to cry more, Xemnas walked over and back-handed the blonde as hard as he could. "I'll be back to deal with you later!" With that, Xemnas walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He locked the three locks and then stomped up the stairs.

Roxas sat there sobbing. He was so scared and confused. What just happened? Why was Axel on the table? How long had he been sitting there? Why wasn't he allowed in the room? The one question Roxas was most scared of was, what is Xemnas going to do to him and Axel?

**So, what do you think is going to happen? The next chapter will get into why Axel is working for/living with Xemnas and the punishments will be dished out. Who thinks Vexen is going to cause trouble? And where the heck is Cloud? Lol**

**I'm re-uploading this chapter because I wrote Xemnas has having black hair, when he actually has silver. Why I did that was because originally I was going to make it so that Xaldin (who has black hair) was going to be the one to find Axel in the basement with Roxas. I guess I had that in mind when I changed it to be Xemnas finding him. So if you read this before, sorry I messed that up. **

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 6: Am I Protecting Him?

**So, I managed to write this in a couple of hours. Yesterday they found our that the crack in Jesse's skull started to become infected which is NOT a good thing. He's on anti-biotics now that will help and his wound is being cleaned regularly. Since it wasn't a bad infection they will be able to cure it and his skull will heal the way it should. They assigned a new nurse to him because the one he had is just now starting out, fresh from school, and they don't think she was treating his wounds right and that may have caused the infection, but they aren't entirely sure. **

**I Know I said I wouldn't cuss, and I don't actually cuss, but I couldn't make this chapter work right without adding it. It makes Xemnas seem more like how I wanted. It's only one word.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! I'm so happy this story is doing good because I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**Warnings: Rape, abuse, uses of certain words, and lots of sadness.**

Xemnas grabbed Axel and threw him to the ground and started kicking him in the stomach. They were the in kitchen in view of everyone who walked through the house, but Xemnas didn't care. They all knew the penalty for disobeying him. Xemnas continued to kick the red-head before reaching down and grabbing him by the hair and yanking him to feet. He shoved Axel against the refrigerator and started punching him in the stomach and a couple of times in the face. He didn't want to leave too many noticeable marks on his face, but he had to leave a few to show the penalty for crossing him.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen! I saved your ungrateful ass!" Xemnas yelled as he continued punching him in the stomach. Axel knew it was true, he would be dead right now if Xemnas hadn't offered him the one thing to save him. Xemnas was the cause for his pain but was also the only person who saved him. Xemnas grabbed Axel and slammed him into the refrigerator over and over and over again. "You know what I think you're too attached to Roxas. I think we need to break you of this. That little whore is making you disobey me. We need to break this right now... and I know how to do it." With that Xemnas grabbed Axel and started dragging him toward the basement. He held on to him as he unlocked the door and then dragged him inside. He slammed the shut and shoved Axel down. He used his own key to lock the door back and then ordered Axel to give his key over, which he obeyed to. Xemnas stuck both of them in his pocket and then turned to the blonde on the bed. Roxas was physically shaking out of fear. There were tear streaks on his face and now tears were collecting in his eyes again.

Axel felt the overbearing need to comfort the kid, but he couldn't. He had to obey Xemnas to make this go faster. Xemnas gave Axel another harsh kick before grabbing his hair and making him look up at him.

"You keep your mouth shut and watch this," he said before shoving Axel's head back. He walked over to the shaking teen on the bed, his eyes were dark with anger and... lust? He stood at the edge of the bed and stared at Roxas. Axel watched even though he didn't want to. He knew obeying Xemnas would make this better on both of them. Xemnas grabbed Roxas and roughly made him lay on the bed. Roxas was begging him not to hurt him. "Shut up!" Xemnas said, hitting Roxas hard in the back of the head. Roxas tried to stay quiet but he was starting to cry too hard to not make noise. Xemnas climbed on top of the scared boy and started rocking his hips against him. Axel wanted to look away but he knew it would only make things worse once Xemnas saw him. So he watched. Then a moment came where he felt his heart completely break for Roxas. Roxas turned his head and stared directly into Axel's eyes. His big, blue eyes were flooded with tears and they showed hurt, fear and seemed hopeless. Axel mouthed that he was sorry. This was his fault. None of this would have happened if he had just listened and stayed away from Roxas.

Xemnas grabbed Roxas' shirt and ripped it down the back. He continued ripping the fabric until it was in shreds with a small part left under Roxas. He then got his knife out of his pocket and Axel's breath hitched in his throat. All he could do was silently beg that Xemnas didn't cut the boy. Xemnas slid down Roxas' body and started cutting at his jeans until they were also shredded. He then did the same to Roxas' boxers. He closed his pocket knife and put it back. Axel really didn't want to watch Xemnas rape Roxas but he didn't have a choice. If he didn't watch Xemnas would get mad and it would be worse for Roxas. But instead of Xemnas getting undressed he got off the bed and walked over to Axel. The red-head wasn't sure what was about to happen but from the smirk on Xemnas' face he knew it wouldn't be good.

Xemnas got down on the floor in front of Axel, who was partly laying down, he had himself propped up on his elbows. Xemnas grabbed Axle and made him sit up before yanking his shirt off of him. Axel was truly scared now, which wasn't something he became easily. Xemnas never did anything like this to him before. Xemnas started to undo Axel's black belt, pulling it from the belt loops. It wasn't until Xemnas was undoing his pants that Axel broke of his shock. He started to scramble around. He tried to shove Xemnas away, which didn't work since the silver-haired man was larger and stronger. Axel grabbed his pants in attempt to keep them on. Xemnas was furious now. He reached over and grabbed Axel's belt. He folded it in half and brought his hand back as far as he could before smacking it down on Axel's bruised chest. He continued the action until Axel stopped fighting him. He laid the belt at his side incase he ends up needing it again. He grabbed Axel's pants again and yanked them down, taking his boxers down with his jeans. Xemnas smirked as he looked at Axel's body. He clearly enjoyed his first look at the eighteen year old.

Axel felt way too exposed under the eyes of Xemnas. He glanced over briefly and noticed that Roxas had his eyes closed but he was still crying. Axel was shocked when he felt a large, rough hand on his length. His first instinct was to shove it away. Big mistake. That earned his length a rough yank which caused Axel to cry out.

"Shut up, I need you hard." Xemnas said as he started working Axel's length with his hand. Axel closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than what was happening. He felt so violated. If it was this terrible to just be touched, he couldn't imagine what Roxas had to go through every night. No wonder the teen does nothing but cry. Axel tried to think of something that got him horny. He knew that if he didn't get hard, like Xemnas wanted, he would get punished for it. He started thinking about the one thing he found sexy. Roxas. He started thinking about if Roxas and himself had met under different circumstances. He imagined himself making Roxas feel good. The image of Roxas moaning and panting underneath him was what did it for him. He wished he would have the opportunity to make Roxas feel that way. He knew it would never happen though. He would never see the teen after he got out of here.

"That's it, nice and hard," Xemnas said as he continued to stroke Axel. "Get up," Xemnas said as he let go of Axel. He stood and pulled Axel to his feet. He forced him to the bed and shoved him forward. Roxas squeezed his eyes tighter when he felt someone land on his legs. Axel looked down at the naked teen and then back at Xemnas. Realization dawned on him and he gasped.

"I'm not raping him!" Axel said, staring directly at Xemnas. Roxas let out a small noise as he continued to cry. This was the one thing he was afraid of. Being raped by Axel. But he didn't think it would happen this way.

"I'm not asking you to rape him, I'm telling you to screw him. Since you two seem to be so into each other, this should be good for you both... Hang on," he said before walking to the door. He unlocked it and walked out, locking it back. They heard him going up the stairs. Axel looked down at Roxas and saw his eyes were open. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew it wouldn't be a good thing to disobey Xemnas. He figured he could be as gentle as possible and maybe it wouldn't hurt Roxas.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry, but if I don't do this it'll be worse for us both... I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be... Are you going to be okay?" Axel asked, Roxas stared at him with tear filled eyes. He closed them again and nodded while crying. He figured this was going to happen eventually, so why bother fighting? It would just make things worse for him and he was already in pain. He didn't want to get beaten. Xemnas returned with a metal, fold up chair in his hands. Axel watched as he locked the door back and set the chair up in the view of the bed. Axel gritted his teeth as he watched the sick man. Maybe Xemnas was way worse than he thought. He always thought Xemnas wasn't completely cruel, he took care of the people he kept here. But now Axel was realizing that to his victims, he was still a sick, perverted, evil man. Xemnas walked over to the bed and grabbed Axel's hair, pulling his head back to look at him.

"I'm allowing you to get it out of your system, that way you'll obey me. Now, enjoy yourself," Xemnas said before letting him go. Axel was a little uncomfortable, but he had to do this. The sooner he started, the sooner it would be over. Xemnas reached down and stroked Axel a few more times to make sure he was completely hard. He then motioned toward Roxas. Axel bit his lip and turned to climb over the small teen. He glanced over and saw Xemnas sitting in the chair watching them. He couldn't help but see the man as a sick and twisted person now. He hovered over Roxas' body.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear before putting two fingers in his own mouth. He pulled the fingers out and reached down to start preparing Roxas. He knew that Xemnas never prepared the teen, so he hoped this would make a big difference. Roxas just laid still with his face buried in the pillow. After a few minutes of Axel moving his fingers around he leaned down next to Roxas' ear. "Are you ready?" He asked and Roxas barely nodded his head. Axel removed his fingers and spit in his hand a couple of times, using it as lube. After he was ready, he lined up with Roxas.

"This will hurt more if I push in slowly, so just relax" Axel told him before he pushed in all the way. Roxas turned his head and was gasping a little. Axel wasn't as big as Xemnas but it still hurt. He sat still to give the teen time to adjust.

"Just get on with it already!" Xemnas shouted, Axel felt Roxas jump below him. He glanced down at Roxas and then glared at Xemnas. He looked back down at Roxas and gently started moving his hips, trying to be gentle. After a few minutes, Roxas found himself very shocked. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when Xemnas did this. He was also a little scared when he found himself enjoying it. That went away though when he glanced over and saw Xemnas with his pants undone and he was stroking himself with his finger tips as he watched. Roxas felt the fear build up in him again and everything came back to him. No matter how gentle Axel was being he was still raping him.

After a couple more minutes Axel was starting to get into it now. He just focused on the boy beneath him rather than the sick man jacking off a few feet away. He continued to thrust, not to hard though. He wanted to keep it gentle and slow so he wouldn't hurt Roxas.

"Are you doing okay?" He whispered breathlessly into Roxas' ear. The teen just nodded but didn't say anything. He had his eyes closed, but not tightly. He looked more relaxed than Axel figured he would be. Roxas' breathing was heavier but he figured it was just from what they were doing. He didn't think Roxas would ever enjoy something like this. Not after everything he's been through. He tried not to focus on that. He started wondering if he could make this enjoyable for Roxas. He gently slid out of Roxas and guided the teen to his knees. Axel pushed back inside and started moving again. He spit in his hand and reached under Roxas. He started to stroke him, trying to make him enjoy it a little. Roxas was gasping a little and he was starting to get a little hard. Axel was amazed he was actually enjoying himself. Roxas reached down and grabbed Axel's wrist, pulling it away.

"Please don't," Roxas asked in a small voice. Axel wanted him to enjoy it, but he didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want. He continued to thrust into the teen. He could hear Roxas panting and he wondered if he was enjoying it. Axel glanced over when he heard a moan and saw Xemnas jacking off hard as he watched the two younger males. Axel felt all the hate build up inside him. If he didn't think Xemnas would take it out on Roxas he would have stopped, cussed the silver-haired man out and left. He wouldn't care what happened to himself once he left. He had so much hate for the man now. But he was trying to protect Roxas. As screwed up as that sounds. He was _raping_ the boy to protect him? That was the most twisted thing Axel had ever thought of. Axel stopped moving and stared down at Roxas.

"Finish or you two are in for it!" Xemnas demanded, Axel gritted his teeth. This was wrong. For the first time he realized that Xemnas owned him with fear. He was afraid of the silver-haired man, that's why he did whatever he said. But this? This was going too far.

"This is wrong," Axel gritted out before he pulled out of Roxas. Xemnas put himself back in his jeans and zipped them back up. He stepped over to the two on the bed.

"If you don't finish, I'll use the belt on the little slut until he can't move." Xemnas threatened, picking up Axel's belt. Axel stared at the man with pure hatred. He never knew it was easy to hate someone so quickly.

"Axel, please j-just finish. I d-don't want th-at happening." Roxas, who was now laying back on his stomach, said through tears. Axel stared directly into Roxas' eyes. Roxas was silently begging him to just do it. He was pretty sure he hadn't been hurting Roxas, but if Xemnas takes over... It would be terrible for the teen.

"Fine," Axel said, moving to climb back over Roxas. He gently pushed back in and continued thrusting. He felt disgusted as Xemnas sat back down and pulled his length back out, continuing with his own pleasure. Axel leaned down to whisper into Roxas' ear. "I'm gonna move faster. It'll make this end sooner," he said and Roxas nodded slightly. Axel started to move a little faster, still trying to be gentle. They heard Xemnas curse and then start moaning while repeating 'yeah, that's it,' and 'yeah, do him hard.' Axel wanted to beat the man into a pulp, but he knew he couldn't. Xemnas would kill him if he tried. Axel tried to make this go as quick as he could. It wasn't long before they heard Xemnas cursing. Axel looked over and seen that the man had cum. He just turned back and focused on finishing. It wasn't long before he was panting and could feel it building up in stomach. He finally released inside of Roxas. Once he was done, he pulled out of Roxas and walked over to get his jeans. He put them on and then turned to Xemnas.

"Are you happy now?" He asked with hatred dripping in his tone. Xemnas smirked.

"Maybe now you'll listen. You got your turn with him, it's out of your system. Now you see that he's not that great. You better start listening," Xemnas said. He punched Axel hard enough to knock him to the ground. He then walked over and unlocked the door. "Oh, and as part of your punishment, you can spend a couple of nights down here." The man then slammed the door and locked it back. Axel cursed and then looked at Roxas who was now trying to get under the covers. Axel looked at his shredded clothes. He grabbed his dark blue boxers and his black t-shirt.

"They'll be a bit big on you, but go ahead and put them on. Once all this is over I'll get you some new clothes that fit." Axel said, handing the clothes to Roxas. He quietly thanked him and took the clothes. He slid the boxers on underneath the blanket and then sat up to put on the shirt. The clothes were a bit big, but at least he didn't feel so exposed now. Axel walked over and sat on the chair, running a hand through his hair before leaning forward. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He rubbed his face a few times before clasping his hands together and resting them over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Roxas, I had to do it... If I didn't, he would have hurt us both."

"It's okay," Roxas whispered. Axel shook his head and dropped his hands, keeping his elbows on his knees.

"No, it's not okay. I just _raped_ you, Roxas. If I wasn't such a whimp, I could have stood up to him." Axel said the last part more to himself than to Roxas. Both of them stayed quiet for a long time. Roxas just stared at him. He showed only signs of being truly sorry. It was like what he had just done hurt him more than Roxas. Actually, he didn't really hurt except for when it first started. He was more caring and gentle. Roxas was the one who finally broke the silence between them.

"You're really not like them, are you?" He asked and Axel let out a humorless laugh.

"It's a relief to hear you say that. At least I know you don't think I'm a heartless monster." Axel said before ruffling his wild hair.

"Why are you working for Xemnas if you're not like him and the others?" Roxas asked cautiously. He hadn't really asked Axel questions or talked to him for that matter. So he wasn't sure if Axel got defensive easily or not. He started to feel nervous when all Axel did was stare down.

"He saved my life," Axel finally said, but in a quiet tone that cause Roxas to barely hear him.

"How?" He asked, not sure where the line was. He really didn't want to cross it since they were locked in the room together.

"Well, we'll be together for a while so why don't I just tell you the whole story? My dad worked with Xemnas. He started working for him when I was eleven. It wasn't until a year later that I knew what my dad did though. I was mad at my dad when I learned he was selling drugs and homemade alcohol, they sold to teenagers mostly, still do. Then right after I turned fourteen, my dad managed to get a real job. The only reason he was working for Xemnas was to take care of my mom and I after losing his job. Xemnas wasn't willing to let him go without a pay off... I was that pay off he wanted. He wanted one night with me in exchange for my dad's release from his work. My dad wouldn't allow him near me. He wasn't willing to give his kid's virginity over like that... Since my dad said no, he wouldn't let him leave alive, so he stayed. When he got home, mom found out and she wasn't happy. This was just supposed to be a temporary thing until he could find a job. He promised her that the boss of his new job wouldn't find out and working for Xemnas would give us extra money.

"My mom never liked me all that much. She told me that she never wanted me, she wanted to get an abortion after she found she was pregnant. My dad wanted me though and convinced her to keep me. She cussed me out all the time over stupid things from the time I was a kid, I remember her smacking me a couple of times. When I got home from school that day, she started screaming at me that it was my fault. She said that if I had never been born they would have more money and wouldn't be in this situation. I remember being in my bedroom and her coming in to tell me why my dad couldn't get out of it. When I was growing up, I wanted my mom to want me, I mean every kid wants that. I told her if it meant they would be happy, I would go with Xemnas. My mom was all for it, even went and got her keys while I got dressed. She knew my dad wouldn't let me do it, so she had to take me. My dad came in to talk to me while I was getting dressed and asked what I was doing. I thought it would make him happy that he would get out of it, so I told him where Mom was taking me. He got mad and went to yell at her. I remember hearing him say that he couldn't believe she hated me so much that she was willing to let me be raped.

"Later that night, after my dad was asleep. My mom came into my room and told me Dad changed his mind and she was going to call Xemnas and have him just come to the house. She told me that Dad didn't want to hear or see anything, so we had to be quiet. When he got there, he slammed his car door which woke up my dad. When he saw it was Xemnas, he was furious with my mom... Um, this is the part I don't want to explain, so I'll just give you the run down. A fight broke out between my parents, my dad tried to throw Xemnas out of the house and they got into. Um, Xemnas beat my dad to death... I was hiding in my closet which was what my dad told me to do before he opened the door. I was there for a long time before someone found me. I didn't know what had happened downstairs yet and when I saw a man with silver hair I was scared but I was willing to fight him to get away. I wasn't a whimp. In his exact words he said, "daddy is dead and mommy took her stuff and left you. I have to make this look like a break in, you have two choices. I can kill you right here, or I can take you with me and you can work for me. I need someone your age." The only thing saving my life was working for Xemnas. I remember having to wear gloves and help him wash down every inch of every room he had been in. I also had to wash the floors while he waited outside so that way people wouldn't find our foot prints or anything.

"He's done this, what he's doing to you, to others before you. This has always been my job. Well, part of it. I take care of the household. I cook, clean, grocery shop, take care of medical problems with Zexion's help now, and I take care of whoever Xemnas currently is holding. I remember seeing on the news that they announced my house was broken into. They said that my dad was dead while my mom and I were kidnapped. Some detective got on there and said that it was probably somebody from the sex trafficking ring. They said they had problems with kids and women being kidnapped for that purpose. My mom was never heard from again, I didn't get to go to my dad's funeral, but Xemnas did allow me to watch his burial from a far distance. I had to wear a hoodie with the hood up to hide me. They never put out a missing person's report on me, just giving up hope of ever finding me I guess. Ever since then I've lived with and worked for Xemnas... So yeah, that's my twisted life story." Axel said, for the first time since he started he looked up at Roxas. He saw the blonde staring directly at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said and Axel laughed without any real humor. "Did Xemnas ever... um... t-touch you?" Roxas asked, fearing that was where the line laid.

"No, I was surprised he didn't. I guess since he wasn't making a deal with someone, he had no desire to touch me... I've never seen Xemnas touch someone like you without making a deal. I guess it makes him feel less like he's doing something wrong, I don't know." Axel told Roxas. "Any other questions?" He asked and Roxas shook his head no. "Can I ask you a question?" Roxas stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I guess," Roxas said, he figured that Axel just told him his life story so he deserved the right to some questions.

"Why did you and Cloud live with your uncle?"

"My parents died in a car wreck, and nobody else was willing to take us. It was either we went with Vexen or got put in the system." Roxas explained and Axel nodded. They both sat there silent before Axel spoke again.

"Did I hurt you?" Roxas' cheeks turned pink and stared at the bed.

"At first, yes, but not after that," he answered simply. "Axel, why don't you try to make a deal and leave?" Roxas asked and Axel laughed.

"The only thing I have to offer him is my life. If I could get out of here, I would," Axel said and Roxas bit his lip.

"Why not offer to sleep with him for your freedom?" Roxas' cheeks were bright red now. He was sure that if he was in Axel's position he would do anything to get away from here.

"I don't have any money, I get paid fifty bucks a week to take care of the house. I have to buy my own shampoo, body wash, tooth paste, deodorant, clothes if needed and anything else I need. Do you know how long it would take to save up the money to go anywhere?" Roxas didn't say anything. He hadn't thought about that. That was true, how was he suppose to go anywhere without money. That was like telling Roxas to leave his uncle's. He didn't have the money to go anywhere. Once he left here he had to go back to live with the man who sold him. He had a better understanding of Axel now. He was living with the man who killed the only person that cared about him; he would be living with the man who sold him for drugs. They were both forced to live with someone they don't like. He was shocked when he heard Axel chuckling.

"You know, I hated Xemnas for what he did to my dad for a couple of years. Then I started to think that maybe it was accident. Maybe something happened and my dad just dead under the hands of Xemnas. I started to think that he wasn't completely heartless because he took care of me, he took care of whoever he had down here, I just always saw him as being generous. Man, am I stupid! He's the most heartless man on the earth! Look what he does to you! Look what he did to my dad! He was going to kill me when I was fourteen if I didn't sign my life over to be his servant! He pretty much did the same thing to Xion! He's a complete heartless, twisted, sick jerk!" Axel said and Roxas felt bad for him. Axel had been brainwashed into thinking Xemnas was a nice man when he really wasn't.

"I'm sorry, you're probably tired. It's getting late, you should sleep." Axel told Roxas who just sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Do you want to sleep with me? In the bed, I mean!" Roxas said the last part fast, his whole face turning bright red. Axel chuckled, he found Roxas even more cute now.

"No, that's okay. I'll crash on the floor or something. You go ahead and sleep," he said. He walked over and shut the light off, he heard scrambling from the bed.

"Don't turn the light off, please!" Roxas said in a panicked tone.

"It's okay, I'll turn the bathroom light on. You'll sleep better without that light in your eyes. I'm right here, Roxas, you can trust me. I won't let them hurt you while you sleep." Axel promised before he flipped the bathroom light on. He was shocked when he saw Roxas' smile. Roxas didn't say anything, he just got back under the cover and rolled over to face the wall. For the first time since being here, Roxas started to feel a tiny bit more safe. Axel had raped him technically but he didn't want to and now he was being very nice. Roxas was starting to think that maybe he had misjudged Axel. He didn't trust him completely, but he was starting to get there. He wasn't ready to let Axel get too close, but maybe he could be friends with the red-head. Just maybe.

**So this story actually started around the idea of what happened to Axel when he was younger. I decided I wanted to write an angst story with both Axel and Roxas, and originally Axel was supposed to be in Roxas' place. But then I changed my mind and made Roxas the victim... I feel bad now. :( But, I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I did. Axel being forced to rape Roxas was so sad wasn't it?!**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 7: You Can Trust Me

**This chapter might not be that great. I just quickly typed it up so I could get something out since I haven't updated in a while. Jesse's infection ended up spreading and they were afraid it would get inside the crack in his skull. So they decided to operate on him. He had his operation Tuesday morning. Basically what they did was went in and cut out the infected tissue to try to stop the infection. They have him on antibiotics and they said this time he really will be okay. They said now that the infection is mostly removed the medicine will take care of the rest. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I didn't think this story would do as good as it is since it's my first. :)**

**This was quickly looked over, so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

* * *

When Roxas woke up the first thing he noticed was that it was pitch black. He was really scared at first but then he told himself that Axel wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. He heard snoring coming from somewhere in the room but he wasn't sure where. He stood up and carefully walked over to the other side of the room. He flipped the light on and looked around the small room but he didn't see Axel. He could hear him snoring, but where was he? He walked forward a bit and then noticed the snoring was coming from his right. When he turned his head he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Axel was sleeping in the bathtub. They kept a few towels in the cabinet for Roxas and Axel had most of them underneath him to cushion the tub. He had one under his head to use as a pillow, and another over top of him to keep warm. Axel looked uncomfortable to Roxas. His legs were a lot longer than the tub so he was all scrunched up inside it. Roxas walked over and shook him gently.

"Axel?" He whispered, gently shaking his shoulder again. Axel's eyes opened and he inhaled deeply through his nose as everything registered. His eyes met Roxas' and he noticed the bedroom light was on.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked as he moved so he was more facing Roxas.

"If you want to come sleep in the bed, you can." Roxas said quietly, he didn't completely trust Axel, but he felt bad for him sleeping in the tub like this.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm fine here," he said as he wiggled around to get comfortable.

"You're using a towel for a pillow and blanket." Roxas pointed out and Axel chuckled.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep on the bed with you." Axel said, staring up at Roxas to make sure he was okay with it.

"Okay," was all Roxas said before he shuffled his feet back into the bedroom. Axel climbed out of the tub and flipped the bathroom light on. He walked out and found Roxas already in the bed. He flipped the bedroom light off and walked over to the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded. In all honesty, Roxas' heart was pounding so hard it actually hurt. "If you get uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll move." He said before climbing onto the bed. Roxas laid down but made sure he wasn't touching Axel. He stayed with his body pushed up to the wall facing away from Axel. Axel laid down and pulled the cover up over both of them, but was careful not to touch Roxas. It was obvious the teen was trying not to touch him and he didn't want him feeling uncomfortable. The bed was designed for one person, but there was still a bit of room between them. Axel figured it was because Roxas was practically laying on the wall and he was on the edge of the bed. Axel laid still out of fear that moving too much would scare Roxas. It wasn't long before Roxas' breathing was slower and more relaxed now and Axel figured he was asleep. He was surprised the teen fell asleep so quickly.

Axel wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep again. He wasn't mad at Roxas for waking him though. He knew the boy was just trying to be nice by offering the bed. He thought it was sweet and cute of Roxas. Axel moved his arm so he could look at his watch, pressing the button that makes it glow green. He saw that it was morning, about the time the rest of the house would be getting up. He wondered if they would just make Xion do all his work, or if he would be let out to take care of it. That made him wonder how long he would actually be in here. He didn't want to stay too long because he didn't want to make Roxas uncomfortable or feel like he's being crowded. It's not a very big room after all.

After about an hour of laying there, Axel was shocked when Roxas rolled over and actually cuddled up to him. Roxas was sleeping though and Axel was sure that if he was awake he would still be up against the wall. Axel wanted to put his arms around the blonde and hold him tight in an attempt to comfort him and make him feel safe. But he just kept his hands to himself. He didn't want to spook Roxas and he was positive that Roxas waking up and him holding on to him would scare him. Roxas' forehead was pressed against Axel's chest with his head slightly bent. Axel could feel Roxas' soft breathing on his bare chest. Roxas moved to put his hands on Axel's chest. Axel really wanted to hold the smaller boy. He was in the perfect position to do so. But he really didn't want to scare him.

After about an hour and a half of Roxas being cuddled up to Axel he finally started to wake up. He was confused at first about what he was pressed against. At first he thought it was the wall, but then why was it warm? It was really warm. His eyes shot open and he was met by a body. He instantly pushed the person in an attempt to get away. He shoved hard enough to knock Axel off the bed. He scrambled backwards until he was curled up by the wall, his back to the rest of the room. His heart was pounding in his chest. He then remembered that he had invited Axel to sleep in the bed with him. He was kind of scared that Axel would be mad he shoved him off the bed. He slowly rolled over and saw Axel was sitting in the fold up chair.

Axel stared into Roxas' eyes and saw the fear and panic in them. He felt bad for the boy.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded. "I wish I could get out of this room." He said while ruffling his own wild hair. He leaned back in the chair with his hands in his lap. He wanted to just be himself with Roxas. He figured ignoring the boy to give him space would just make him shut down more, thinking Axel was mad. And if he showed nothing but pity and sympathy... well, he wasn't sure what Roxas would do. He wanted him to know that he cared and that it was okay to be himself when it was the two of them. But given the circumstance, he knew that would never happen. He would never get to see the real Roxas. Not after this... He wondered who the real Roxas was. What were his hobbies? Did he even have any because of Vexen? Who were his friends? What group did he fit into? What did he want to do with his life?

"Wh-why are you staring at me?" Roxas asked in his small voice. Axel hadn't noticed he was staring.

"I was just thinking," He left it at that, not wanting to overwhelm Roxas with questions. After sitting in silence for a while, they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Axel couldn't help but notice how Roxas coward more into the corner of the bed. He was truly terrified. The door was unlocked then it swung open. It was Xemnas, like they both expected. Instead it was Marluxia. Axel knew the pink haired man wasn't one you could trust. He had a "debt" to Xemnas that none of them knew the details of. He wasn't a very open person. He kept to himself and only socialized with the others when needed. He preferred his space. Axel didn't see anything wrong with wanting your space, but the man was just strange at times. He would sometimes disappear for days at a time, only to show up and act like he had just went to the store or something. Axel didn't trust him because he had never given a reason to be trusted.

"Xemnas wanted me to come and check how you're doing. Loyalty wise, of course," Marluxia said as he stood near the door. He looked from Axel to Roxas then back. He was wearing his black cloak, which was Xemnas' "dress code," as Axel liked to call it.

"If it means I get out of this, then I'm better." Axel said and Marluxia smirked.

"I'll have to run that answer by Xemnas to see if it's good enough." Marluxia walked over to the bed and leaned down slightly. He gently ran his hand through Roxas' hair. Axel could see around Marluxia from where he was sitting and he could see the pure fear in Roxas' eyes. But Roxas didn't move. He just laid there and let the man touch his face and stroke his hair. "You should feel privileged that Xemnas let you play with him. He has such innocence. Is he good?" Marluxia asked, never looking away from the scared boy.

"I was forced to _rape_ an innocent boy. Why should I feel privileged about that?" Axel asked through gritted teeth. He was really getting ticked off by the pink-haired man. Marluxia stroked Roxas' hair for a few more moments before standing straight and looking at Axel. Please with how much he got under the red-head's skin.

"Maybe your loyalty still needs work." He said before he started to leave the room. Axel wanted to attack the man, but he knew that wouldn't do anything but cause problems.

"You could have agreed with him... It meant you were going to be out of here." Roxas whispered once the footsteps on the stairs were gone.

"I don't care about getting out of here. Not if it means I have to feel... privileged that he let me rape you. You don't mind sharing the room a little longer, do you?" He asked and Roxas shook his head slightly, though his eyes showed the same fear as always. Axel wondered if there was anything he could do to make the teen stop fearing him. Probably not, given he did hurt Roxas. They sat in silence for a while before Axel spoke."Well, we have some time together, so what do you wanna do?" Axel asked in pure humor. He knew there was nothing to entertain them down here.

"I don't care," Roxas said, Axel looked around the room.

"How about the favorite game?"

"How do you play?" Roxas asked as he sat up, staying in the corner of the bed.

"Well, I'd ask like... what's your favorite sport and then we tell each other what our's is. What do ya say?" Axel asked, Roxas thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He didn't want to let Axel in too much. He finally decided there wasn't much Axel could do with his favorites, so he finally nodded his head. Axel smiled. "Alright, we'll start with sports. What's your favorite?"

"Um... I never played sports or watched them really. What's your's?"

"I like football. What is your favorite color?" Axel asked with a smile. He was hoping maybe Roxas would start trusting him more if he showed him he didn't want to hurt him.

"I like red and black." Roxas said, moving to sit cross-legged instead of his knees to his chest.

"Mine's is black. What's your favorite food?" Axel wasn't good at asking questions, so he just asked whatever popped into his head. There wasn't a specific thing he wanted to know.

"Sea salt ice cream." Roxas said and Axel saw something in his eyes. For a split second they were lit with joy. He remembered the way Roxas looked when he brought him that ice cream. He really did love the treat.

"I like pretty anything. What's your favorite-" he was cut off by Roxas.

"Do you mind if I ask you something. It's not a favorite though. " His voice was small and he seemed scared.

"Go right ahead," Axel said, waiting for Roxas to ask.

"Why aren't you like the others? I mean, I know why you're here and everything, you told me that. But why haven't you given in and just become like them. Wouldn't it make things either?" Roxas' heart was pounding. He was still terrified of Axel. No matter how much different Axel was.

"Probably, but I don't want to be like them. I mean, do you want me to be like them? Do you want me to be rough with you? Not care what happens to you? Use you for my own sick pleasure?" Axel asked, knowing the teen wouldn't want that. Roxas shook his head no. "Like I said, I don't want to be like them. I don't want to be a sick monster," he said and Roxas stared at him. It didn't make sense. How could someone whose lived with people like this stay the way Axel is? He should be just like them.

"Do you ever plan to leave?" Roxas asked and Axel thought for a moment. Up until last night he had never really thought about it. He was tricked into thinking that this place was good enough. That Xemnas wasn't as bad as people thought.

"I guess I would like to get out of here someday. Start my own life, earn an honest pay. But I don't see that happening anytime soon with the money problems and such." Axel answered and Roxas nodded. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Alright, I have a non-favorite question. Do you like girls or boys?" Axel had been curious about that since he started to like Roxas. He didn't really know much about Roxas.

"Um... before getting here, I was dealing with that, actually. I think I like boys, but I'm not positive... There was one guy in my class I had weird feelings for, but I don't know if that means I'm gay... Before this place, I never had another guy look at me or touch me any way other than friendly." Roxas answered and Axel nodded. "I'm guessing you like guys?"

"Yes, I figured that out when I was younger." He answered as he leaned back in his chair. He wanted to tell Roxas that he liked him, but he was afraid it would scare him. He wanted to kiss the small blonde and help him figure out his feelings. But he knew the teen would never trust him if he tried anything again. They both stayed quiet for a while. Axel was pretty sure Roxas wouldn't say anything unless he spoke first. But he wasn't sure what he should say. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to do or say anything to make Roxas close down. He was finally getting him to open up. "What's your favorite subject in school?" Axel finally asked, deciding to go back to the favorite game.

"I like art," Roxas answered and Axel nodded.

"That was something I was never good at. Do you like drawing? Or painting? Or what is it?"

"I like to draw mostly. I'm good at painting too, and pottery." Roxas answered and Axel smiled slightly.

"That's cool... Um, I'm not sure what to ask... Do you want to ask anything?" Roxas shook his head no. They both sat in silence. Roxas seemed content with the silence, other than the occasional footsteps coming from upstairs.

* * *

The whole day all Axel and Roxas did was sit there. Axel couldn't imagine being stuck down here twenty-four-seven. He really felt bad for Roxas now. The poor boy needed something to do down here. He had decided that once he got out of here, he would find something to give Roxas to keep him busy. He was confused when Roxas jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He stood up and followed the teen. He found Roxas throwing up in the toilet.

"If you had food poisoning, it should have passed by now. Especially since you threw all of it back up." Axel told him as he walked closer. He hesitated at first but then reached out to rub Roxas' back while he dry-heaved.

"I-it's not th-that," Roxas told him as he breathed heavily. He sat down on the floor with his legs bent underneath himself. Axel walked over and got a towel out and handed it to Roxas so he could wipe his mouth.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I was just th-thinking and worked up my nerves." Roxas answered and Axel stared at him. He couldn't imagine being so scared that you actually made yourself sick.

"What were you thinking about? You can tell me, it's okay." Axel told Roxas who just stared at the floor.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" Roxas asked, sounding more like a little kid than a teenager. Axel saw the tears brimming in the blonde's eyes even though he was still looking down.

"Roxas, I can't promise something like that won't happen again. I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. Xemnas is a twisted and sick man, and if it comes down to either I do that again or he beats you, I'm gonna do it again. Not because I liked it and I want to hurt you that way, but because I know that I can be gentle with you and make it not as bad. Xemnas would try harder to hurt you over something like that." Axel said, he wanted to hug the teen but knew it would scare him. He was being serious though. He actually did enjoy what he did, physically, that is. He didn't like knowing that Roxas didn't want it, but he couldn't help his hormones. He didn't want to tell Roxas that though because he was afraid it would terrify him.

"What happens when I get to go home?" Roxas asked, the tears finally sliding out.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I can't say what happens. You most likely won't see any of us again. You'll go back to school, repeat this school year and try to get back to normal. That's the best thing you can do."

"How long has it been?"

"Three months, two weeks." Axel answered, running a hand through his hair. "So you have a little over eight months to go." Axel said and he heard Roxas let out a small cry. He was breaking down. He couldn't blame the kid though. Hearing that you have to endure this for eight more months was terrible news. It was heart breaking.

"I want it to end," Roxas said through his tears, never looking up or opening his eyes, which he had squeezed shut. Axel moved down on the tub edge and started rubbing Roxas' back. The bathroom wasn't very big so from where he now sat Roxas was right in front of him.

"I know, Roxas, I promise it will end in eight months." Axel wondered if it would be a good thing to tell him that Vexen had come around that night. Would it comfort him? Would it make him feel like Vexen really cared about him? Or would it scare him? "How do you feel about your uncle?" He finally asked. Roxas just continued crying.

"I don't know anymore," Roxas said while he continued crying. Axel decided that the Vexen story could wait. Roxas just needed to calm down right now. The fact that the man came around made Axel worry. If Xemnas likes having Roxas then he could very well decide to make another deal with Vexen. He wasn't sure Roxas would be able to survive through that. He feared the boy would end his own life to get out. He couldn't let that happen. He would have to find a way to make sure it didn't happen. He was pretty sure he knew the perfect answer to the problem.

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter was at least okay. I'm still staying at the hospital with Jesse and I'm job hunting, so writing has been going slow. I promise I will still be updating but it may be a little slower. But not too much. Anyway, the next chapter will be better than this one. This was more of a filler chapter. Also, most people write Marluxia as being more goofy and outgoing, which is fine, I like reading those stories too. But I wanted to make Marluxia the person with a sweet face but dark personality. I love the idea of him being dark and demented. So there will be more of him in this story. **

**Review please! I love hearing what you all think. **


	9. Chapter 8: Giving Up And Going Strong

**This is kinda awkward, but this chapter was actually my mom's idea. She started reading this story one night at the hospital and actually really loves it. She suggested the rape scene that happens in this chapter. I'm not gonna ruin it for you, so that's all I'll say for now. Jesse's doing okay, he's getting back to himself again which is good. He's still weak, but he was joking around with me today. So, it looks like he'll be okay. **

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Also, thanks to those who have followed or favorited me, that means so much to me. Jesse wants to thank those who have shown concern for him and also for the get-well wishes. **

**Warning: Gang rape**

**I'm terrible at proofreading, so there's probably still mistakes. But I did proofread this. One thing Mom pointed out to me was that I have a habit of forgetting words sometimes. I try to fix those whenever I catch them, but there's still some left no doubt. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Axel was woken up by a loud cry. It jolted him awake and he looked around for the source of the noise. It didn't take long for him to find who it came from. Roxas was being held by his hair and Saix was the one holding him. Roxas looked scared, which wasn't a surprise.

"Saix, let him go," Axel demanded, getting a laugh from the blue-haired man.

"Xemnas asked me to bring Roxas to him." He told Axel, who gritted his teeth. He knew nothing good would come from that. "But the little slut won't listen!" Saix back-handed Roxas, causing him to cry out again. He started to drag Roxas toward the door, but he was fighting the man. Finally, after Saix got mad, he grabbed Roxas and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Quit it!" Axel demanded, when Saix smacked Roxas' rear end really hard, making him let out a small scream. Axel went to try to pull Roxas away from the man, but Saix shoved him back hard enough to make him fall. He left the room, slamming the door and locking it. Axel jumped up and started beating on the door, yelling for him to open it. He finally kicked the door hard and turned around, pulling at his wild hair roughly. He started to pace as the anger built inside him. What were they planning on doing to Roxas? Thinking about that was driving Axel crazy. He heard a loud thump from upstairs and figured it was Saix dropping Roxas.

* * *

"Looks like we're gonna have a fun night." Xemnas said as he walked a circle around the boy. Saix was tying Roxas' hands in front of him while Lexaeus tied his feet together. Roxas was crying and struggling against them, but they were too strong for him to get away. Once they were done, they all stood there and looked down at their victim. Roxas glanced around the room but kept looking back into the eyes of the men surrounding him. The room was obviously the livingroom, given the TV, couch and recliners. Which all were pushed up against the walls so that there was a lot of room. The curtains were closed also. For a split second, Roxas was surprised at how nice the house really was. He was broken from his thoughts of the house when Xemnas stepped closer to him. He reached down and grabbed Roxas by the hair, yanking him up on to his knees. Roxas was to beg them not to hurt him, but he couldn't find his voice.

Xemnas held Roxas' hair with one hand and undid his jeans with the other. He shoved them down along with his underwear. Roxas pressed his lips together tightly. He didn't like anything they do to him, but this was the worse. Xemnas started to run his tip back and forth over Roxas' lips. The blonde tried to turn his head, but Xemnas wouldn't let him.

"The sooner you open your mouth, the sooner this will be over." Xemnas told him as he continued moving. Roxas looked up into Xemnas' cruel eyes before slowly opening his mouth. As soon as his lips were parted the length was shoved inside. He choked and gagged as it went deep. The man pushed harshly until his length was all the way down Roxas' throat. He started to thrust roughly, making sure he went all the way in every time. Roxas had tears streaming quickly down his face and saliva running down his chin and neck. He wanted this to be over, but with the way the other men were smirking at him, it seemed this would be a long night. He heard one of the other men curse.

"I need him to take care of this. I'm so hard," the black-haired man Roxas recognized as Xaldin said. Xemnas chuckled which was a very dark sound to Roxas.

"He's got more than one opening." Xaldin chuckled and walked over. He got down on his knees behind Roxas and yanked the oversized boxers down. He started to rub his hands across Roxas' rear. Roxas was sobbing though it was a very choked sound because of what Xemnas was doing to him.

"Mhmm, he sure is nice," Xaldin said before smacking one of Roxas' cheek, making him let out a muffled scream. Xemnas moaned at the vibrations the scream caused. Roxas heard the sound of a zipper and knew what was about to happen. He couldn't do anything about it though. He was helpless. He was their toy. He screamed loudly around the length down his throat as the man behind him shoved in. It was a quick, hard and rough movement that hurt extremely bad. Xaldin didn't waste any time before he started thrusting in and out of the small blonde. Xemnas buried himself deep in Roxas' throat before he came. He yanked out and Roxas fell forward on his bound hands. He was coughing, gagging and sputtering. Cum and spit fell to the floor with every cough. He was panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. The man behind him continued his assault only he started to move much faster which caused Roxas to start screaming and crying loudly.

Roxas' head was pulled up roughly and he was met with the cruel smirk of the blue-haired man from earlier. He continued to cry as he was raped and waited to see what the man in front of him would do. Saix stood up and made Roxas lean up on his knees. Saix was already out of his pants since he had been jerking off to the show in front of him. Saix shoved his length inside of Roxas' mouth, pleased when the boy didn't fight him. Roxas was losing his will to fight. He didn't see the point anymore. They were stronger and larger than he was. He couldn't do anything but obey them. Roxas moved his eyes around to look at the other men surrounding him. They were all watching him get raped and were stroking themselves in one way or another. He couldn't believe someone could be so sick as to enjoy watching this. Or doing this for that matter. He knew each one was thinking about what they wanted to do to him.

He heard a string of curses from behind him as Xaldin moved his hips harsher against him. He pressed his body roughly against Roxas as he came. Roxas hated the idea of them cumming inside his body, but he couldn't stop it. He pulled out of the boy and stood up. It didn't take long before someone else was behind him. Roxas wasn't sure who the man was, he was very muscular and had brown hair that was sticking backwards off his head. He grabbed Roxas around the waist and yanked him off the floor, forcing him to pull harshly off of Saix. He started coughing as he was being carried. His throat already burned and this was just getting started. The man holding him fell down on the couch and forced Roxas to sit in his lap. He lifted Roxas up while another man lined his length up with Roxas' opening.

Once they were lined up, the brown-haired man shoved Roxas down hard. Roxas cried out in pain. This man was larger than the others in more ways than one. His length was painfully stretching out Roxas. He took ahold of Roxas' hips and started forcing him to move. The position was very painful for Roxas since his feet were still bound. His legs were spread as wide as they could go at the knees which caused his ankles to bend painfully. He continued to cry and scream as the man moved him up and down. He put his tied hands on the man's chest to try to feel like he had some balance.

"I want to double him," he heard a sadistic voice say behind him. That caused him to sob harder, if possible. Those words terrified him. The man currently raping him chuckled. He smirked while he smacked Roxas' butt harshly.

"Then go ahead," the man said breathlessly. He stopped his movements so that the other man could do what was needed. Roxas wasn't sure which one it was but he didn't recognize the voice. The man stepped up behind Roxas and started to push against his already full hole. Roxas screamed when the man finally managed to shove it along side the other. He leaned forward and started crying and screaming into the man's shoulder. He was in so much pain right now.

"I think he needs something to do with his mouth!" The man behind him said, Roxas didn't bother trying to argue. He knew his voice wouldn't work and they wouldn't listen anyway. "Hey, Marluxia, get over here and give him something better to do with that mouth." He heard laughter from all the men and shuffling around him. His hair was yanked at yet again, forcing him to look up at the pink-haired man beside them. He was standing on the couch next to the rape party. He was holding Roxas' hair with one hand and his other hand was holding his length. He moved closer to the crying boy and shoved his length into his already open mouth. Roxas didn't fight, he just allowed it to happen.

* * *

Marluxia carried Roxas down the stairs to the bedroom. Roxas was passed out, so he was easy to deal with right now. Marluxia unlocked the door and stepped inside. Axel stood up from the metal chair he was sitting in. His teeth gritted together when he saw the naked boy passed out over Marluxia's shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Axel gritted out, his tone was so dark and angry that it didn't even sound like him. Marluxia laughed as he dropped Roxas on the bed.

"We just had a little fun with him," he said in his sickly sweet tone.

"He's out cold!" Axel yelled at the man who just laughed.

"That's natural for someone worked as hard as him. He'll be fine," the pink-haired man threw a bundle of clothing on the blonde boy before walking toward the door. "Oh yeah, and Xemnas wants you to have this back," he threw a small piece of metal to Axel. He didn't catch instead just let it hit the floor. It was his keys. He glared at the man who just walked out and shut the door. He didn't lock it since Axel was still in the room and his punishment was over. Marluxia thought that Xemnas was making a mistake. The red-head couldn't be trusted. He was too close to the slut and would turn against them.

Axel walked over to the bed and picked up the boxers. He slipped them on to Roxas' body. He picked up the shirt and felt anger again. It was ripped and torn. Roxas couldn't wear this. He threw the shirt across the room before looking back down at Roxas. The only good thing was that he was being released for some reason. Now he could make sure Roxas was being properly taken care of. Starting with removing the stitches. He gently turned Roxas over so he was on his stomach and checked the wound. It was still there, but it was mostly healed. It would be acceptable to take the stitches out now. He would also need to buy Roxas some new clothes. Which he already promised to do. He sighed before rolling Roxas back over. He leaned down and gently picked Roxas up, he was amazed at how light the teen really was. He managed to hold him and pull the blanket back. He laid Roxas down and covered him, making sure his chest was completely covered. Once that was done, he grabbed his keys and left the room, locking the door back. He stood there for a moment before going up the stairs. He felt bad locking Roxas alone in the room. Especially after the one night of him being in there with him. That room was enough to drive you crazy.

"Axel, I want to speak with you." Xemnas said from the livingroom. Axel walked into the room to find the man sitting in his recliner with the TV on.

"Yes, sir?" Axel asked with no specific tone.

"I'm allowing you your freedom again. But there will be a few restrictions. You will be only allowed to see Roxas when I say so. If I tell you to feed him, you will go down, give him his food and he's allowed ten minutes to eat. Then you will come back upstairs. That means you will only be seeing him while he eats and when he needs his wounds tended to. Someone will be in the house at all times and if you're caught sneaking down to Roxas... Let's just say it won't be pretty." Xemnas warned with a dark look on his face.

"What's gonna happen if I'm caught?" Axel was testing Xemnas. He knew the man was being serious, but he wanted to see if he really knew what he would do.

"If you're caught sneaking down there, I'll use my belt and anything else I can find to beat Roxas. He'll endure the pain of you screwing up and you'll sit there and watch... Also, we had a lot of fun with Roxas earlier. Luxord and Lexaeus screwed him at the same time while he sucked off Marluxia. We'll gang-bang him again and you'll watch that too." The man said, smirking at the look on Axel's face. He knew he had hit a soft spot with the red-head. He wouldn't disobey him because it would cause Roxas pain. It was obvious to Xemnas that Axel really did care about the blonde, so that was the one way he could get to him. "Are we at an understanding?" Axel's fist were clenched tight.

"Yes, we are," he said. "May I have Zexion come over and remove the stitches when Roxas wakes up?"

"Yes, and you may want him to look over Roxas. We weren't exactly gentle with him." The silver-haired man said with a laugh. Axel wanted to attack the man so badly right now, but he couldn't. Mostly because he was sure the others were in the house and would help Xemnas kill him. He just nodded his head and walked away. He couldn't trust himself to speak. He went to the kitchen and dialed Zexion's number. After a brief conversation between the two, Zexion agreed to come over in the morning to take care of the stitches and give him a thorough examination. Axel was sure this was going to be hard on Roxas but it was for his best. He realized he would have to run the idea of new clothes by Xemnas in order to get them to Roxas.

"Xemnas," he said as he walked back into the other room. "Roxas needs new clothes badly, can I go get him some?" The man stared at the TV for a long time before answering.

"Sure, but it comes out of your pay." He never did look up at the younger man. Axel just nodded and headed up the stairs. He decided to take a shower and get dressed since he was still only wearing jeans, and then he would go to the store. He wasn't sure what size Roxas would need, but his shredded clothes were still downstairs, so he could check them. He hated this thing of having to go through Xemnas before doing anything Roxas related. But if it meant protecting the blonde, then he would obey.

* * *

**Now you see why my MOM suggesting that they gang rape Roxas was awkward. But I love my mom, I'm not ashamed to say that. She's awesome. Anyway, I didn't really know what to do with Roxas and Axel locked in the room, so that's why Axel's punishment is "over." I'm going to try and add all the Organization XIII members into the story, and no, they don't all live in Xemnas' house... I'm not really sure if there's anything else to say right now. **

**Review please. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Can You Help?

**I want to try to address an anonymous reviewer by the name of "Newbie." I don't want to argue about this. I'm sorry if this story's plot isn't exactly what you like, but the plot is that Roxas is held hostage and tortured by the others, and not to give too much away, but Axel will play a part in Roxas getting away. And my mom is an AMAZING woman, she raised/is raising two kids by herself and it's not been easy. Her suggesting the rape scene in the last chapter was after a long talk with her about the story. It wasn't like she randomly said, "you should write about them gang raping Roxas!" That's NOT what happened, she told me she read my story and we started talking about it. I told her that I wasn't sure what else to do with Roxas and the other men in the house and after a lot of thinking she came up with that. And I do NOT enjoy writing rape scenes. I'm completely AGAINST rape in every way possible. To let you in on my life a little, my biological dad is actually in prison for raping and killing a 17 yr old girl. So, as you can guess, rape is NOT something I take lightly. Also, like I said before, this is my first story like this. I've only ever written short, one chapter stories with characters I made up. So I'm still learning how to work with characters who somebody else made up and gave personalities to. I'm not upset or offended by your review, you were being honest and I appreciate honesty, but I just wanted to set things straight. **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting! It's means a lot! Also, Jesse is doing really great. **

* * *

Axel was at the store looking through the clothing section. Xemnas wouldn't allow him to check the size on Roxas' clothing so he was literally guessing. He already had two pairs of jeans that he was pretty sure would fit Roxas and was working on finding a shirt. He didn't want to get something that would be tight on Roxas, which he wasn't sure was possible, but he didn't want anything too big either. He finally settled on one size and picked out a couple of shirts. He wanted to make sure he had at least one back up pair incase anything happens to the first pair. Once he was done with that, he grabbed a pack of socks and underwear and went to check out. The store wasn't very busy so he was able to check out quickly and leave.

He got back to the house and went to put the stuff in his room. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, a pair of underwear and a pair of socks before walking downstairs. Xemnas was in the kitchen getting himself a beer.

"Can I take these down to Roxas?" He asked with pure hatred in his eyes. The man just smirked at the hate-filled eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell you when your time is up." He said before walking back to the livingroom. Axel ran down the stairs, hoping that Roxas would be rested and awake by now. He unlocked the door and found Roxas still in bed. He was laying on his side now, holding the blankets tightly in his hands right under his chin. He stood there and stared at Roxas. The way his mouth was slightly open and the way his wild hair was sticking out made him so cute. Standing there staring at the boy just broke Axel's heart. He was so innocent and sweet. He didn't deserve any of this. Not that any of the victims before him deserved it, but for some reason he felt something a lot different with Roxas. Sure he wanted every kid to get out of here alive and go on with life and some did, but he wanted more for Roxas. He wanted to be the one to protect Roxas. He wanted to be able to hold Roxas every night and tell him that no one would ever hurt him. But he knew that was impossible. Roxas wouldn't want to see him after getting out of here. He'll want all of them to stay as far from him as possible. That was hard for Axel to accept.

He sighed and walked over to the bed and gently shook Roxas. He didn't want to wake him up, but he needed to so he could get dressed. Roxas stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Axel tried again. This time Roxas mumbled in his sleep and pulled the blanket tighter. Axel chuckled at that.

"Roxas, I brought you some clothes," Axel said as he shook the blonde again. Roxas' eyes shot open and he tried to get away from the hand that was touching him. "Shh.. Shh... Roxas, it's okay, it's just me." Axel assured him, Roxas stared at him for a moment before he seemed to calm down. Axel held up the clothes as if they were a peace-offering.

"I brought you some clothes," he replied. Roxas looked at the clothes in confusion. Why was Axel being so nice? He remembered Axel saying he would get him new clothes, but he didn't expect him to actually do it. "I don't know how long Xemnas will allow me to be here, so I'll just lay them down." Axel said as he laid the clothes on the bed.

"Th-thank you," Roxas said as he leaned over to pick up the shirt.

"They may be a bit big on you, but that's because I couldn't check you torn clothes for the size."

"That's okay, either way I appreciate it." Roxas said in a hoarse tone as he slipped the shirt over his head.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Axel asked in an awkward tone. Roxas shook his head no, staring down at the bed. Axel kind of figured that would be the answer. "Did they seriously hurt you? Zexion's coming by in the morning to remove your stitches and he can help you if they hurt you." He reassured Roxas who just shook his head no. Axel bit his lip and stared at Roxas. He saw the tears start to slowly slide down his cheeks. Axel wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tightly while telling him it would be okay, but he knew he couldn't do that. It would only make things worse for Roxas.

"It's my fault," Roxas whispered in the most broken voice Axel had ever heard. He was honestly shocked by the blonde's words.

"What's your fault?" Axel asked as he sat down.

"What th-they did. I didn't fight... I j-just let them do it." Roxas said, still staring down while the tears fell.

"Roxas, what they did was _**not**_ your fault. It's not your fault. You did what you knew was best. If you had fought they would have really hurt you. By not fighting them, you protected yourself. You did what you had to do." Axel told him, but he was sure Roxas didn't believe him. Part of being raped, especially more than once, was blaming yourself. Roxas would have to go through the stages of being a rape victim before he could get better. "You did what anyone in your situation would do. You knew it would only cause more pain to fight them." Axel wanted to reach out and hold the teen, but resisted the urge to do so. He couldn't break what little trust Roxas had for him. If he had any.

"Axel! Times up!" Xemnas yelled down the stairs. Axel sighed and looked back at Roxas.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. You threatened to hurt you if I don't obey him. I'll be back in the morning," Axel said before standing up. He knew it was getting later and he wondered if Xemnas would allow Roxas to eat tonight. Probably not. He stood and left the room, locking the door. He went upstairs and found Xemnas still in the livingroom. He figured the man would crash on the couch tonight. He decided there wasn't any point in staying up any longer. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Roxas laid back down after the long struggle of getting dressed. He was so sore in every inch of his body. His rear was the worst though. Just sitting there while Axel was in the room was a terrible experience. The pain was screaming through his body but he didn't let it show. He was kind of shocked that Axel had actually bought him clothes. He didn't expect that the man would really do it. He carefully rolled over to lay on his stomach in hopes that it would ease the pain. Maybe Axel and Zexion could help him in the morning. If he was willing to tell them of course. He laid there and stared at the empty room. He wanted to go home and move on like Axel said. He didn't want to just go home, he wanted to go to Cloud. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to trust Vexen again. The man _**sold **_him as a _**sex slave**_ for drugs. He was starting to believe that the only way he could move on would be to get away from everything. If he found Cloud and told him what happened, he was sure he would take him far away from all of this. He would help him to get over it and move on. He would help him cope with what happened.

He wondered if he would even be able to find Cloud. Then the scariest thought came to mind for him. What if Cloud didn't want him? What if that's why he never came back? What if Axel was lying and everything really was his fault? Would Cloud see his baby brother? Or would he see a disgusting whore? Roxas wasn't the same innocent, little brother Cloud left two years ago. Maybe he didn't want to find Cloud. He had this image in his head of Cloud wrapping him in a tight hug and crying while he held him. Cloud would tell him that he was sorry it took so long for him to come back but he never forgot him for a moment. That every decision he made was based on himself and Roxas. Roxas was scared that being reunited with Cloud wouldn't be anything like that. What if Cloud really had forgotten him? What if he decided that since Roxas was always so obedient to Vexen he wasn't worth coming back for? The one that scared him the most was what if Cloud hadn't thought about him once in the two years he's been gone?

Roxas was crying into the pillow now. No matter what happened his life wouldn't get better. Cloud wouldn't want him. Not after this. Vexen would just continue to use him and he wasn't able to move out on his own. He wouldn't make it if he ran away. He would just end up being kidnapped, raped and killed if he did that. He wasn't strong enough to protect himself. Being stuck here proved that. Maybe he _**did**_ deserve to be here in this situation. If he can't man up and protect himself, then he doesn't deserve anything less. No man on the earth would just give up and let another man do these things to them. They would never stop fighting, even if they couldn't over power the other man. They would always fight them. Roxas had given up already and just let them do whatever. The gang rape _**was**_ his fault because he was such a wimp. Axel really did lie to him.

* * *

Axel hadn't really slept that night, so he was up before anyone else in the house. He decided to start breakfast so that it would be waiting when the others got up. He left the food on the stove, figuring it wouldn't be long before everyone else was up. He picked up his phone and quickly texted Zexion and asked when he thought he would be there. After receiving a reply saying he was getting ready to leave, he started to wonder if he had to wait for Xemnas to wake up before he could go downstairs. He sat down and thought about Roxas' brother. He had decided that the best way to help Roxas would be to find Cloud. Vexen would only hurt him farther when he got him back. He knew that Cloud knowing about all that happened here would result in the police being called, and possibly all of them going to jail, but it was worth it. He didn't want to spend time in jail because he really hadn't done anything wrong. Well, depending on what you see as wrong. He had been forced to rape Roxas and he had pretty much helped them hold Roxas hostage. He was sure the police would get a kick out of him saying it that way.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Axel yelled for them to come in. Zexion walked in and came into the kitchen to find Axel sitting at the table. Axel checked the time and then sighed. He figured that Xemnas already knew that Zexion was coming over to help Roxas.

"Let's go on down," Axel said as he stood and led Zexion down the stairs. He unlocked the door, opened it and they walked in. Roxas was laying on his stomach completely still. Axel wondered if he was in pain or asleep. He figured the first was more accurate but the latter was the one he hoped for.

"Roxas?" He asked, the boy turned his head to look at the rest of the room instead of the wall. He didn't really make any facial movements, he just stared. "Zexion's here to take out your stitches, so we'll have to take your shirt off." Roxas just nodded slightly and sat up gently. He hissed in pain with each movement. His body hurt a lot more since he had been laying still for so long. He slowly took his shirt off and just sat there waiting for them to start. Zexion walked over to the bed and put his bag down. He got out the surgical scissors and tweezers (which were each in their own zip-lock bag), rubbing alcohol, bandage pads and tape, and cotton balls.

"I'm just gonna clean the area, it shouldn't hurt." Zexion said as he put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. He gently cleaned the area. The liquid was cold but it didn't hurt. After he was done with that, Zexion picked up the surgical scissors. "I'm going to remove the stitches now, it shouldn't hurt. You might feel some pressure and tugging though." He explained before snipping the first stitch. He used the tweezers and scissors to carefully remove the stitches. It wasn't a long process so it was over quickly and painlessly.

"There we go, all done... Does anything else need taken care?" Zexion asked, imaging all the terrible things the poor kid had probably been through. Roxas was sitting cross-legged and was staring down at his hands.

"My... my um, r-rear hurts a l-lot." Roxas whispered, not looking up.

"Um, why does it hurt?" Zexion asked, feeling a bit awkward. When Roxas wouldn't say anything, Axel leaned over and whispered to Zexion. He tried to be quiet enough that Roxas wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to make it worse for him than it already was. "Oh," was all Zexion said once Axel finished. "Um, I can give you some pain killers and that should help." Zexion said as he dug in his bag for a bottle of pain killers. He started to hand them to Roxas then stopped. He turned to Axel instead.

"I think you should hang on to these and give him two as it instructs on the back. I don't want to leave with him incase he decides to overdose." Zexion whispered the last part, but not quiet enough, Roxas heard him. He honestly hadn't thought about dying. That was a scary thought for Roxas. The idea of just not being here anymore... He wondered if anyone would care? He figured Cloud might miss him and he was sure Hayner would miss him, but nobody else came to mind. That would end all the pain, but it scared Roxas.

"Can I take some now?" Roxas asked quietly, finally turning to look at the other two. Axel nodded.

"Zexion, stay here with him, I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. Zexion just stood there looking around the room. He wasn't sure what to say to Roxas. What do you say to someone in his situation? It wasn't like you could just strike up a random conversation. After a few minutes, Axel returned with a glass of water and two pills in his hand. He walked over to Roxas and handed him the items which he took gratefully. He downed the pills quickly and then finished the water off before handing the glass back to Axel.

"Axel! Get up here!" Xemnas yelled down the stairs. Axel sighed and looked back at Roxas.

"I'll come back to give you your food whenever he says, okay?" He asked and Roxas nodded slightly, staring back at the bed. Axel and Zexion left the room, Axel locked the door back and went upstairs. They were met by Xemnas in the kitchen.

"How long were you down there?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Not very long, I figured since you knew Zexion was coming over, it wouldn't matter if I went down." He said and Xemnas looked at Zexion before returning to Axel.

"I'll let it slide this time, but I expect you to check with me before stepping foot in that room. The foods cold, heat it up," the man said before leaving the room. Axel was surprised that wasn't worse than it was.

"How do you stand to live with that man?" Zexion asked as Axel turned the stove back on.

"I don't have a choice, and if I leave, Roxas will be alone." Axel explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't see why you don't just leave. Even if it means Roxas has to be alone. That would be better than the psychological issues Xemnas is going to leave you with." Zexion said which caused Axel to sigh. He looked into the other room to see Xemnas wasn't in there and neither was anyone else. He turned back to Zexion.

"Do you still help Xemnas keep tabs on everyone in this area?" Axel asked in a quiet tone and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, I have the files anyway. Why?" He asked as he took a piece of bacon off the nearby plate.

"I'm going to try to locate Roxas' brother, so I'll need you help. His name is Cloud Strife. I don't know where he lives, how old is he or even what he looks like. All I know is his name. Do you think you can help me?" He asked and Zexion shrugged.

"I don't see why I couldn't. I'll see what I can find and let you know. I'm gonna head out," Zexion said, grabbing his bag and another piece of bacon. They both said bye to each other and Zexion left. After the food was heated up, Axel yelled for everyone in the house. He wasn't all that hungry so he just left and went to his bedroom. He really hoped that Zexion would be able to find Cloud.

* * *

**This chapter may not have been the best, I'm trying to write in-between job searching and such. Also, I'm still staying at the hospital with Jesse and I'm in the waiting room a lot and it's not the quietest place believe it or not. I know people think hospitals are quiet, boring and lonely, but this one isn't. The waiting room is constantly full of people and noise. Even the family waiting room is this way. I promise things will start to move along after this chapter. And I do plan to bring Cloud into the story. Either in the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not positive yet. **

**Review please. I love reading them. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: It Doesn't Mean Anything

**I think this chapter turned out pretty good. So, Jesse is getting out of the hospital in a few days, he'll be on strict bed rest though. They say that the crack doesn't go all the way through, so it's more of a fracture I guess. They did another CAT scan on him and that's when they found that it doesn't go all the way through. It's still a serious injury, but not as bad as it could be. They said that it would heal with plenty of rest and time, so they're going to keep him a couple more days then he can go home.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story! **

* * *

It had been a month since Axel asked Zexion to find Cloud. He didn't think it would take this long but he figured it was worth it. He was just glad Zexion text him asking if they could meet somewhere to talk. Axel was hoping it was good news. As he cooked dinner for everyone in the house he started to think about the possibilities of what Zexion could have to tell him. What if it was bad news? What if he found Cloud but he didn't want to help Roxas? Or what if Cloud was dead? Or maybe he couldn't find Cloud. After he finished cooking, he told the others it was done and then left. He went to get his keys and wallet before he headed toward the door.

"Axel!" Xemnas stopped him, he sighed and turned toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He yelled, feeling annoyed.

"You need to feed Roxas," the silver-haired man told him as he stood in the doorway separating the two rooms. Axel nodded and Xemnas turned back into the kitchen. Axel hated how Xemnas talked about Roxas like he was a dog. Axel made a plate of food and poured a glass of water with ice. He hadn't forgotten about Roxas, but he didn't think Xemnas would allow him anymore time with the boy today. Putting together all the time he had spent with Roxas just today it was close to two hours. He picked up the plate and cup and headed down to the basement. He set the dishes down on the steps while he unlocked the door. He walked inside and found Roxas wasn't in his bed. He stepped back a bit, more alert of this situation after what happened last time. Last time he got whacked across the face with a chair leg.

"Roxas? Don't try anything funny, it's just me," Axel said, hoping if Roxas was attempting something he would stop. With everyone upstairs, especially Xemnas, now wasn't the best time for Roxas to do anything stupid.

"I-I'm not going to run," he heard the familiar voice say. He stepped inside and shut the door with his foot. He looked toward the bathroom and saw Roxas leaning forward against the sink counter. He was staring at himself and there were tear streaks on his face. Axel walked over and set the dishes on top of the dresser. He walked back over and leaned against the door frame. Roxas didn't look at him, he just stared intently at himself in the mirror. Axel didn't say anything, just stood there watching Roxas.

"I h-haven't looked at m-myself since getting here." Roxas stated, never breaking eye contact with himself.

"What are you thinking now that you have?" He asked, Roxas just stared at himself longer before replying.

"I think I look terrible... I look like I could use a shower, I have bags under my eyes and bruises on my body... I think I'm turning into the exact thing I am." Roxas whispered the last part. Axel was kind of scared what that meant.

"What are you?" He noticed the tears welling up in Roxas' eyes.

"A slut," he said harshly while staring at himself. Axel had a feeling Roxas was talking to himself.

"You are NOT a slut. Just because they're using your body doesn't make you a slut." Axel told him, feeling hatred toward the men upstairs.

"But I _**allow**_ them to do it to me... And I got... I got... aroused earlier when Xemnas and I had sex." Roxas stared at himself for a couple of seconds longer before he broke down and started sobbing. The sound was heartbreaking for Axel. Roxas was truly hurt and upset over this. Axel wasn't sure if Roxas would get mad at him, but he moved forward and put hit arms around Roxas. He didn't pull away like Axel thought he would, instead he turned and sobbed into Roxas' chest. The way that Roxas clung to him made him think that Roxas just really needed to be held. Sure he had been touched in the last few months, but not in a kind way. He needed a reassuring touch. Axel was more than willing to give it to him.

"Roxas, that doesn't mean anything. You're body was just reacting in one of the two ways it knows. You've been used so many times your body is getting use to it and reacting differently. It doesn't mean you have changed. Your mental state will always be the same, rather you get aroused or not. That doesn't mean anything Roxas," he tried to comfort the boy, but wasn't sure it was doing anything. He had to try harder because he really wanted Roxas to be okay. He wasn't sure how much time Xemnas was going to give him with Roxas. He started rubbing his hand on Roxas' back in a circular motion.

"Roxas, please calm down." He wasn't sure what to tell Roxas to make him calm down. Although, one thing came to mind, he wasn't sure he should say it. After Roxas started heaving for air then let out another loud sob into his chest, he decided he had to try. "I asked Zexion to find your brother." He said quietly, Roxas kept crying but seemed like he was trying to stop. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly to look up at Axel.

"R-really?" He asked, letting out a small hiccup. Axel nodded, not sure what to really say. "H-has he found h-im?" His tearfilled eyes had a little hope in them and Axel didn't want to crush that hope.

"I don't know yet, I'm suppose to be meeting him tonight, he said he needed to talk to me about it." The hope stayed in Roxas' eyes, although a very tiny glimmer, it was there. That was all that mattered to Axel. "Look, I don't know what to expect when or if we find him, but I promise I won't stop. I hate seeing you in just as much as you hate being in here. Maybe Cloud can help get you out. Even if it means... Even if it means I go to jail along with everyone else." He said and Roxas seemed shocked, though it didn't show very much.

"Th-thank you," the blue-eyed boy whispered, he gently pushed away from Axel once he realized he was really close to the man. He shocked himself that he allowed Axel to get that close. Axel offered a small smile.

"No problem, Blondie," he said, hoping to get some kind of a smile. It didn't work, all Roxas did was stare. He heard Xemnas yelling for him and he sighed. "I left your dinner on the dresser, I'll come back and get when Xemnas allows me to." He said before turning to walk away. He was really hoping that Zexion had good news about Cloud.

* * *

Roxas ate his dinner after Axel left. Now he was just sitting there sloshing what little soda he had left around in the cup. He couldn't get his mind around why Axel would look for Cloud. Why did he care? It was obviously not the first time Xemnas had held someone hostage. Was it just him? Or did Axel help the others too? He was still scared of Axel, but he was starting to get a little curious about the red-head. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Xemnas locked Axel in the room with him, he hurt Axel and forced him to do something he didn't want to do to. There was something about Axel that screamed he was different. He really wanted to trust Axel, but his mind-set wouldn't allow him to do so. He was mentally and emotionally screwed up. He wasn't sure that would ever go away.

He started to think about what would happen if Axel and Zexion managed to find Cloud. Would Cloud help him? He didn't know what he would do if Cloud got him out of here. Obviously, Cloud wouldn't send him back to Vexen's, so that would make things harder on Roxas in a way. He would have to get used to a completely new house, possibly a new school, if Cloud lives that far away now, and he would have to deal with the after math of this place. What if Axel did get arrested? He was just as much a victim as Roxas was. Maybe he could just press charges against everyone else and not Axel... What was he saying? The man took part in his trade, he helped keep him captive, and he raped him! Sure, he was forced to do that, but still, he did it.

Roxas gripped his hair in his fists harshly and tugged. He was so confused and scared right now. He had no idea what was going to happen. He knew that there was a possibility that Cloud doesn't want him, but he hoped his brother would care enough to at least get him out of here. He didn't care if he had to go into the foster system, he just wanted out of here. He didn't want to get hurt more and he knew that was a possibility in the foster system. He really hoped Cloud would take him.

* * *

Axel waited for Zexion at a small grill and bar down town. It was night, but it was a nice night out, so he went with a table outside on the patio. There was a black fence around the patio with a criss-crossed roof which had lights woven into it. There was also a few hanging lights so that the area was well lit. The tables were dark stained wood with black umbrellas in the center. He was gently running his finger around the edge of his glass or beer. He looked up when he noticed someone walking toward him.

"Finally, I thought maybe you changed your mind," Axel said as Zexion sat down.

"No, I just had a hard time getting here. I don't want to talk about it," he said and Axel nodded, letting him know he understood.

"So, did you find him?" Axel asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. Zexion reached down and pulled a blue folder out of his bag.

"I did, but he doesn't live here in town anymore. He lives in ThornHaven up north, at least that's the last place I could track him to." Zexion said as he pulled out a paper that had an address and direction map printed on it. "That's the last recorded address I could find that was listed as his, but the house isn't in his name, it's in the name of a Squall Leonhart. I hacked the database records for the local schools to see if I could find transfer records for Cloud. I did manage to find both his and Roxas'. I looked up the schools from their previous town and found this." Zexion pulled out a photo and handed it to Axel. "It was his school photo from the year before he transferred. He really does look Roxas," Zexion pointed out. Axel looked over the picture carefully. Cloud's blonde hair was sticking out in every direction just like Roxas and he had those same piercing blue eyes. He wore a slight smile, though if you didn't look close you wouldn't notice it. He was amazed at how much Roxas looked like his brother.

"Anything else?" Axel asked, laying the photo down.

"I checked hospital and doctor office records near the last address recorded of his. I found that he went to the hospital less than three weeks ago to get a broken hand cared for, also a few routine check ups at the doctor office." He said, taking out copies of those records. Axel looked over the papers for a few moments in silence. "What are you thinking?" Zexion asked, staring directly at the red-head.

"I think I'm going to ThornHaven." Axel answered after a few moments.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there, but I had to, hehe. I want to say this now because I'm sure most are thinking it. There will be CloudxLeon pairing! My two favorite pairings are RoxasxAxel and CloudxLeon so I wanted to put them both in here. If you don't like the idea of this, please stop reading instead of bashing this story. So what does everyone think the outcome will be with Axel going to ThornHaven? Also, the Ghost Adventures Crew is going to ThornHaven Manor in the new episode this week in New Castle, IN. I love that name, so I decided to use it. **


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Cloud

**I'm so sorry this took so long for me get out. The week of Halloween we moved Jesse out of the hospital and back home, he's on bed rest right now, but he's doing good. Then I've been pretty busy and stressed, but it's all good. I'm pretty excited about this chapter and the next one after this. And please don't get bent out of shape over Cloud and Leon, they are just now being put in the story. Their story and relationship will take time to introduce. Also I found out I was spelling "Thornhaven" wrong. I though the H was capital but it's not. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing what you all think!**

**Warning!: I just want to tell you that I DO use some cussing in this chapter. I kept re-writing it but I don't think it would work as well with it. I'm trying to keep cussing out of this as much as possible though. And I don't cuss in real life. Just want to point that out incase you forgot. **

* * *

"Why do you need to go to Thornhaven?" Xemnas asked as he lit his cigarette.

"To help Zexion take care of some business," Axel answered from his place at the doorway. Xemnas took a long drag then blew the smoke out before he answered.

"And what would this 'business' be?" Axel knew he would ask that, so he had made up a whole story with Zexion that they would stick to strongly. ThornHaven was out of Xemnas' territory so he wouldn't have any eyes or ears up that way.

"Zexion had a relative there who recently passed. He asked me to help him move all the objects out of the house this weekend." Axel said, everything about him saying the story was true. He loved his ability to lie.

"And what about Roxas?" The silver-haired man asked, knowing that if Axel was lying this would be how to catch him.

"Xion would be willing to take care of everything here I'm sure." Xemnas stared at the younger man for a while before he shrugged.

"Fine," Axel knew there had to be more. Xemnas wasn't seriously going to let him just go? Was he? Axel was waiting for Xemnas to say something else, but he didn't. "Did you need to speak with me about anything else?" Axel shook his head and walked away. He was kind of feeling weird about all this. He didn't want to go to jail, but Xemnas had to be stopped. Once Roxas' time was up here, he would just go out and get another person to be his prisoner. Xemnas was a lot smarter than people thought. He only kept people here as payment for a deal. Like with Roxas, the deal was drugs. The reason for this is so that if they turn him in, he could turn around and get them busted for drug use, endangering a minor, abuse, and human trafficking since they were basically selling the kid for drugs or whatever it is they want.

Axel quickly texted Zexion to let him know he got the okay to go. He hated having to check with Xemnas as if he were his dad. He was a grown man now, he should have his freedom. It shouldn't have been taken so easily from him. Maybe after all this he could get out of here, get a real job and his own place. If he doesn't end up in jail first. It was up to Roxas who he pressed charges against and what he told them. He wasn't going to try to convince Roxas to let him go free.

"Go feed Roxas, take him whatever you can find." Xemnas said as he grabbed his keys off the counter. Axel looked through the cabinets and fridge before deciding to give Roxas a sandwich and some chicken flavored Ramen noodles. Once the noodles were done and he made the turkey sandwich, he grabbed a can of cola out of the fridge and headed down the stairs. He set the plate and can down on the stairs and unlocked the door. He picked the food back up and walked inside the room. Roxas was sitting on the bed playing with a piece of string. Axel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Dinner time, it's not much, but it's food." Axel said as he set the plate down on the bed and put the can of cola on the dresser. "What'cha got there?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"String... It came off the blanket. I'm kinda bored," Roxas said, his face turning pink.

"Maybe I can get you something while I'm out." Axel said, he had forgotten about getting Roxas something to do, he had thought about a sketch book since Roxas said he liked to draw. Roxas picked up the plate and started eating.

"So, Zexion is pretty sure he found Cloud." Axel said, deciding not to hide it from Roxas. Maybe if he was open with Roxas more, he would trust him more. Roxas' eyes lit up and he looked up at Axel.

"Really? Where is he?" For the first time, Roxas actually smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes. That made Axel really happy.

"Well, the last place Zexion could track him to was ThornHaven up north. There were hospital records up there of his, and the latest address he could find was a house that belonged to someone named Squall Leonhart. Right now, we're just hoping he's still there... If not, I'm sure this Squall guy would help us find him." Axel told him, he was happy to see the bright eyes stayed bright. He really wanted Roxas to hold on to that hope. Roxas continued to eat. It was the first time he wasn't timid and scared. He ate as if he was sitting next to a friend. Axel really hoped Cloud was at the house and he would help in whatever way possible.

"When will you know if he's there or not?" Roxas asked as he opened his cola.

"Zexion and I are heading up there early tomorrow morning. It takes about two hours to get there, and we're checking into a hotel first. We're not real sure what we're going to tell Cloud, I guess the truth would be the best... Roxas, if the police get called, which I'm sure they will, it's completely up to you of what you tell them. I'm not going to try to get you to not mention me, I mean, it wouldn't really matter. I would be questioned anyway since I live in the house, and possibly arrested for not reporting what was happening. The only way I won't be arrested is if you were to tell them I was also a victim or something like that. I don't expect you to tell them that though. If you think that I deserve jail time, then tell them. It's completely up to you what you want to do. If I go to jail, I'll understand. I helped keep you here and I raped you, whether it was by force or not, I still did it." Axel explained, Roxas just stared at him.

"Um, I don't know what I'll do." Roxas said honestly.

"When the time comes, just do what feels right." Axel said and Roxas just nodded before he continued eating. Roxas really wasn't sure what he would do when the police got involved. He glanced up at Axel. He was the only person here who had helped him through everything, and he had been treated unfairly. Axel was pretty much a prisoner here, he didn't have freedom and he was forced to do whatever Xemnas wanted. Roxas knew the red-haired man didn't want to hurt him, he was forced to do it. Roxas decided he would just have to think about it until that time comes.

* * *

Axel grabbed his bags and headed out to his car. After he got his two bags in the car, he went back inside and got a plate of food for Roxas. He took it downstairs and found Roxas was still sleeping. He hated to wake him, but this was the only time he would get to eat until later in the day. He shut the door a little louder than he meant and it caused Roxas' eyes to shoot open. He seemed panicked at first, but then seemed to calm down when he saw it was Axel.

"Sorry, I was just bringing you breakfast before I left to ThornHaven." Axel said as he walked over to Roxas who sat up on the bed. "Xion, the black-haired girl, will be taking care of you the next couple of days."

"I really hope you find Cloud." Roxas said as he picked up the glass of orange juice.

"I do too," Axel said before sighing. "I'll have Xion come get your dishes, I'm really wanting to hit the road. Are you okay with me going ahead and leaving?" He asked before standing up.

"I don't mind, good luck," Roxas responded. He was honestly excited for Axel to get on the road and find Cloud. The sooner he found Cloud, then sooner he could get out of here and be somewhere safe. Axel smiled before leaving Roxas' room. When he got upstairs, he asked Xion to go get Roxas' dishes and to make sure he was taken care of while he was gone. He felt bad leaving Roxas. Xion was nice and she wouldn't hurt Roxas in any way, but she didn't care about the blonde the same way he did. She was perfectly comfortable with calling Roxas a slut, not to his face, but she had called him that before. Axel didn't like it because that's not what Roxas was, but she didn't really care. Axel let Xemnas know he was leaving then he went to his car. He got in and started it up. He quickly texted Zexion and told him to be ready and waiting when he got there.

It took Axel a couple of minutes to get to Zexion's house where he found him on the front porch waiting. He grabbed his duffel bag and backpack before he walked out to the car, he threw the blue bag into the back seat and got in the passenger seat. Axel pulled away from the curb as Zexion dug around in the backpack. He pulled out the map and opened it up so that he would have it.

"Did you find the easiest route?" Axel asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, just take I90 straight into Tobin, then we need to get on highway 235 and take that up to Muncie." Zexion said as he traced his finger over the road lines on the map. "And then, we'll take state road 97 about thirty miles or so before turning on to state road 32 which will take us right into Thornhaven." Axel couldn't believe how simple that sounded. Though he was sure it wouldn't be that simple. Zexion reached over and turned the radio to some station Axel didn't recognize. A certain song came on and Zexion began singing along. Axel sighed, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

They finally reached ThornHaven after missing there turn on to state road 32 twice. Axel really didn't want to go over to Squall's house just yet. After a couple hours in the car, Axel really just wanted to go to the hotel pool and relax. But he was also anxious to know if Cloud was even here. Or if he even wanted to help Roxas. Axel sat there on the hotel bed and thought about everything. All the way up here Axel tried to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. He knew there was a possibility he could tick Cloud off and end up getting punched, he knew without a doubt that Cloud would call the police, he tried to prepare himself to face jail time, depending on what Roxas ends up doing, and he prepared himself for the undeniable truth that he would lose Roxas. He knew that the feelings were one-sided. He loved Roxas or at least he was pretty sure he did, but Roxas would never feel that way towards him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Zexion asked as he came through the small hallway that joined their rooms. They had two rooms, one was when you first walked through the door and the other was on the other side of a small hallway which was the part the balcony was in. There was a counter that ran along the hallway wall which had a stove, oven, fridge and microwave and on the other side of the kitchen part there was a bathroom. Axel had taken the room with the balcony mostly because Zexion laid his bags down on the first bed.

"I don't think you should go with me." Axel said before running his hand through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Because, if they call the cops, then we'll both be arrested. I think it's better you stay here. You shouldn't be arrested when you haven't done anything." Axel explained before standing up.

"Axel, I'm not letting you go alone. We both know you have a temper and need someone there to drag you outside if you lose it." Zexion said and Axel sighed.

"What if you get arrested? You knew what they were doing and you didn't report it, and you helped me care for Roxas."

"Axel, you and I have been friends since you first moved in Xemnas, I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, when they call the cops, they'll check to see what hotel you stayed in and when they find out it was here, they'll know I came with you." Zexion pointed out and Axel sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Axel asked, causing Zexion to shrug with a small smirk. "How about we go get lunch first?"

"Axel, the longer you put off going over there, the more it's going to drive you crazy." Axel stared at Zexion before making a small whine.

"Fine, let's go," he said while walking past Zexion. They both left the room and made their way out to the car. Zexion looked at the directions he printed off to this Squall's house. The only time they talked was when Zexion told him where to turn. They finally made it on to a road with big, fancy houses on either side.

"Well, if he is living with this guy then we definitely know he's being taken care of." Zexion said in a mumbled tone as he stared out the window at the passing house. "Slow down, I can't read the numbers," Zexion said with a bit of annoyance. Axel slowed down a bit as Zexion looked at the numbers on the mailboxes. "This one right here," he said as he pointed to one. Axel pulled into the drive far enough to be off the road. He stopped and stared at the house. There were two cars in the drive way, but that didn't mean Cloud was here.

"How are we going to do this? Just tell them I want to talk to Cloud about Roxas? But what do I say after that?" Axel asked as he stared at the house. It was a two story, white house with a large front porch which had a white railing on it and a white porch swing, there were flowers planted along the front of the house and a stone walk-way leading to the stone porch steps. There was a garage, which confused Axel to why the cars were outside, and a black iron fence around the back yard.

"I guess we'll just start from there." Zexion said, before getting out. Axel cut the engine and got out also. They made their way up to the front door where Axel rang the bell. They heard footsteps coming toward the door before it opened. A man with black jeans, a skin tight, white muscle shirt and wild, blonde hair was standing there. Cloud.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Um, I'm Axel and this is Zexion," he said as he stuck his hand out. Cloud shook his hand, but still seemed confused.

"Cloud," was all he said.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about your brother, Roxas?" Axel asked and Cloud looked between them again.

"What about him?" Cloud asked, studying them carefully.

"He's in a bit of trouble and I need your help to help him." The blonde stared at Axel as his face turned to one of anger with some saddness.

"Screw you!" He yelled before slamming the door. Axel and Zexion stood there confused for a moment.

"Should we just leave?" Zexion asked. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming toward the door before it swung open.

"What the hell is your problem? All you idiots need to stop coming around here and giving Cloud grief! He's been through enough! Stop with all this childish crap! It's not funny! He's miserable enough without you assholes coming around! Just leave him the hell alone!" A tall man with long brown hair yelled. His face was red with anger and he looked like he was ready to kill them.

"Look, we don't know what this is about! We just wanted to talk to him about Roxas!" Axel said, getting frustrated himself.

"Don't act like you don't know!" The man, Axel assumed was Squall, said through gritted teeth.

"We really don't!"

"How the hell is any of this funny? Or a joke? His brother is dead! Is that funny to you assholes?" They both stared at the brown-haired man in disbelief.

"Dead?" Axel asked. This may be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Ooooh... You all have permission to hate me now, haha. I promise to get the next chapter out quicker than I did this one. Things are pretty boring around here, so I have more time to write. I don't think Leon sounded mad enough without the cuss words. I liked it better with the words left in, I think he sounds more ticked off. And trust me when I say, Leon's temper will increase. :) **

**Review please!**


End file.
